Always
by WinterRose02
Summary: After the war Gale goes crazy! He doesn't really like the idea of Katniss and Peeta being together, so he plots his revenge. First Fanfic, so be nice. Prequel coming out soon, find out more in a little bit.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! This is my first FanFic, so please be nice. Hope you enjoy my story. Please Review!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games, all the characters are from Suzanne Collins, who is BTW the best author of all time. No offense to all them other authors out there.**

 **P.S. The chapters get better as they go. I've gotten better at writing and making longer chapters, so keep reading and they'll get much better than the first couple of chapters. Thank you for giving this story a chance. :)**

 **Always**

 **Chapter 1**

 _My name is Katniss Everdeen. I am 19 years old. I was the face of the Rebellion. I am the Mockingjay. I am dating Peeta Mellark. I love him. He loves me. We have been in two Hunger Games and a war together. He was taken and hijacked in the process. He used to have flashbacks, but hasn't for a year. He is my dandelion in the spring, my hope when all is lost, my love. Always._

That's always what I think about when I have a nightmare. I don't know why, but it soothes me. Peeta is always in bed with me to help me cope too. And I love him for that. Always.

I wake up in the morning and find him not in bed with me, but smell the familiar scent of his baking, and know he is downstairs making me and him breakfast.

Peeta always bakes. I always hunt. Haymitch always drinks.

Haymitch.

I haven't seen him in a couple days, so I make a mental note to go check on him later and make sure he's still alive. Greasy Sae refuses to step foot in his house, to help out with him. I understand, considering I can hardly stand it myself.

I slowly walk downstairs, being careful not to startle Peeta, which I probably will because he gets scared way too easily. I know he's been through two games, but I have too and I am still not even half as scared as him.

"Hey." I say when I get in the kitchen.

"Woah!" He jumps. "Katniss you scared me!" Totally called it.

"Sorry, babe." I apologize.

"It's okay." He says back.

"What are you making?" I ask, to change the subject of being scared.

"Omelets and toast." He says.

"Yummy. I was planning on going hunting today. What are you going to do?" I ask.

"Well, actually, I was planning on doing something together today. Just the two of us." He says.

"Oh yeah. What would that be?" I ask.

"I wanted to go to the meadow to have a picnic." He replies.

"Sounds like fun! I'll go get ready." I say and skip up stairs, and when I say skip, I mean skip. I feel happy today, part of the reason is because me and Peeta get to be alone, but there's another reason too, I just can't put my finger on it.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has read my story. Please note that the story may change to M later on, but I'm not sure yet. Lets just see what happens.**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the Hunger Games. All my work is possible by the one and only Suzanne Collins. Also, thank you Suzanne Collins for making the Hunger Games, you made all my dreams come true, with a book. Okay that's creepy considering the Hunger Games is about killing, but whatever. Enjoy. REVIEW!**

 **Chapter 2**

We make our way to the meadow, hand in hand. I'm so excited to see what Peeta has planned for us. I know we will be having a picnic, but he told me he had a surprise for me and I had to wait to see what it is. But, the problem is, I'm not a very patient person. It's totally NOT my fault, I was just born impatient. Except when it comes to hunting, when I start hunting all my inpatientness just vanishes.

When we get to the meadow, we lay down the blanket and set up the food. Peeta brought sandwiches, salad, cheese buns, and lemonade. We eat and then talk for a little bit.

After we get tired of talking, we decided to replace words with kisses. These aren't just any kisses, these are warm and soft, yet passionate and fierce. I will never love anybody more than I love Peeta. I will love him. Always.

After our little kissing scene he started talking again.

"Katniss, I think you should change your name." He says.

"What the heck is that supposed to mean!" I shout, shocked.

"I was thinking you should change it to Mellark." He replies.

"What? What are you- Wait! Are you-"

"Katniss Everdeen, will you make me the happiest man in the world. Will you marry me?" He asks.

Oh my gosh... Oh my gosh... OH MY GOSH! This is the best day of my life. I was just proposed to by the love of my life. I'm so happy I start gushing out tears.

"Yes, Peeta! Yes, I will marry you. I love you so much." I ramble on, still crying.

"You really want to?" He asks, obviously dumbstruck.

"YES! I love you so much." I say back.

"I love you too." He says. "Who should we tell?"

"Everybody we know!" I say, surprised at my own words, but still agree with them.

"I just love you so much. I can't believe this is actually happening." He says.

"Well, you better start believing it, because its happening!" I reply, loving my way with words at this moment.

We start kissing again and I swear, with all this kissing we could actually be in a movie or book. It's not like we are, but it feels like we are, right at this moment.

I could freeze this moment right here, right now. And I will be fine with that, because I'm with the man I love right now. My fiance. My dandelion in the spring. My boy with the bread.

I love him. Always.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading. The next chapter will be up soon, maybe tonight, if I can right it in time. Please review and remember that this is still my first FanFic, so be nice. I'm warning you, be nice. JK! But seriously, be nice, I'm not perfect. But I will accept any ideas for later on in the book, if you have any. But only give me ideas if you want me using your ideas, otherwise, don't post any ideas. Love all my reviewers and future reviews, sorry for rambling. BYE! AND REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello once again! It's me. Remember me. Yep. The girl who writes the love stories, or in my case story, since this is my first FanFic. Also thank you 04 for the amazing review, you are really encouraging me. Keep it up girl.**

 **Disclaimer: I once again DO NOT own the Hunger Games this belongs to Suzanne Collins. Although, I wish I did own the Hunger Games, that would be pretty spectacular!**

 **REVIEW... Please.**

 **Chapter 3**

Me and Peeta plan for our wedding to be this summer. So far we've invited my mother, Annie and her son, Johanna, Haymitch, Cressida, and to my better judgment, Effie. I decided not to invite Gale, because I still haven't forgiven him for being part of the plan to blow up my sister. I feel bad for not inviting him, but part of me doesn't really care, so I will not go back on my word to invite him.

I have never been happier in my life. Me and Peeta have been just a bit closer, if even possible, since he proposed to me. I just love him so much, I know it wasn't always like this, like in the first games, the love wasn't real. Though it was real in the second games, after his heart stopped from the force field, I knew I couldn't live without him. And that kiss on the beach, when I craved for more, nut couldn't have it considering we were in an arena and most likely on the brink of death.

I decided to go hunting that day, since me and Peeta have been planning our wedding 24/7. I didn't really want to go, I wanted to be with Peeta, but Peeta wanted me to be outside because I haven't been hunting for 7 straight days.

"Bye, babe. I love you." I say to Peeta before I leave.

"Bye, Kat. And be safe, if you see any wild wolves, then climb into the highest tree, or the first one you see, depending on how many there are." He says and I can't help but laugh at how protective he is over me.

"Okay, Peeta." I giggle. "I'll be careful. And don't burn yourself on the stove." I tease him.

"Okay." He says, either playing along or he really thinks I'm worried he'll burn himself, I can't really tell.

"Love you." I say before getting a hug and leaving.

I walk into the woods and right away spot two squirrels and shoot them on the spot, and put them in my game bag and decide to go to the lake my dad used to take me to.

After a little bit of walking I finally make it to the lake, where I take my shoes off, and let them soak in the cool water for a few minutes. After a couple minutes I hear a twig snap and footsteps. It sounds like a deer, so I get my bow ready, until I see it or hear it. When it finally comes out, its not a deer, but a buck, which is basically the same thing, but better. After I get a good shot, I shoot and hit it in the eye. Perfect.

I then drag it off to Greasy Sae's house and head home, still sweating from pulling that huge buck around. To be honest I have no idea how I managed to carry it all the way to Sae's, but if you went through what I have, you wouldn't be surprised.

When I get home Peeta is waiting for me on the couch with some cheese buns on the coffee table.

"Hey, Peeta. How was your day?" I say walking up and kissing him.

"Good. I painted and baked. How about you?" He asks.

"Amazing. I shot 2 squirrels and a buck, I had to carry the buck all the way to Sae's house, so before you ask that is why I am so sweaty. I'm going to hop in the shower. Be back in a minute." I say.

I hop in the shower and after a few minutes I get out, so I can spend as much time as possible with Peeta, before the wedding, because everyone knows that when you get married everything changes, but I don't really believe that. Me and Peeta are just different than most people.

Me and Peeta eat dinner and then hop into bed together, excited to start the day tomorrow, but terrified for the nightmares to come tonight. Strange thing is, the nightmares never left, there just another part of our lives now.

Soon me and Peeta both fall into a sleep full of nightmares.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading. I'm not sure what I think of this chapter, hopefully you guys like it. And I'm sorry that every single moment with Katniss and Peeta are super cheesy, I sometimes laugh when I look back at my work and realize how cheesy they actually sound. So sorry, but I'm only human, not perfect. Please Review. I love all my reviewers and appreciate seeing what you guys have to say. Ta-ta for now.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Welcome back... Muhahaha... Okay, down to business, this chapter is the wedding. YAY! To be totally honest, I am so stoked to write this chapter! EEEEEE! Again, sorry about the cheesiness between Katniss and Peeta, but hey that's what happens when your in love, you get cheesy. Anyway, please review.**

 **Disclaimer: You guys probably know by now, I DO NOT own the Hunger Games, I am simply just a writing geek, all this is thanks to Suzanne Collins, so if you hate my story, you can thank Suzanne Collins, if you love it you can... well you get the point. ON TO THE STORY!**

 **Chapter 4**

Big, big, big day! As Effie would call it. But, honestly, that's an understatement. This is going to be the BEST day of my life, whether it's a big day or a small day, I am extremely happy.

But, I haven't seen Peeta for 2 days! Since Annie came, she says we can't see each other till the big day, so I've been pretty lonely, at least I have Annie and Johanna living in my house for a few days, while their here.

I get up, on the big day, and head downstairs, wishing to see Peeta baking, but instead find Annie and Johanna with their hands full of dresses.

"Why do you guys have the dresses already? The wedding isn't till 2:00." I say when I see them.

"Well," Annie starts saying "then we only have 4 hours to get you ready. Now, come on."

"What about breakfast?" I ask.

"Who can eat breakfast when you have a wedding to get ready for." Annie states.

"Lover boys probably getting ready too, Brainless." Johanna says coldly. You can always count on Johanna to ruin your morning. Just the sound of her voice sent me into a bad mood, but I'll hide, I can't let it ruin my day, after all it will only happen once.

After I do my make-up, okay after Annie does my make-up, I get on my dress. I don't realize until after my dress is on that Annie spent 2 hours on my make-up. How the heck did she spend that much time on my face!

But none the less it does look beautiful.

When my dress is on, I'm left alone in my room for visitors to see me before I am officially Katniss Mellark. I know! I'm still getting used to the fact that I will be Mrs. Mellark!

My first visitor is my mother. I am very happy to see her. She just got here today and I haven't seen her in 2 years.

"Hi mom." I say when she enters the room.

"Oh my god! Your getting so grown up, and your getting married." She says and starts crying.

"Oh mom, don't cry. You'll make me cry and get yelled at by Effie for ruining my make-up, and don't even get me started on what Annie would do." I say.

"Oh, I'm sorry Katniss. I'm just so proud of you. I can't believe your finally marrying Peeta!" She says, smiling and drying her tears.

After my mother leaves I get an unexpected visitor... Gale.

He's the last person I want to see. What is he doing here anyway? How the heck did he find out about my wedding in the first place.

"Hey, Catnip." He says.

"Gale." I say, coldly and giving him the 'if you ruin my wedding I'll kill you' look.

"Look, I know this sounds crazy, but I want you to cancel your wedding and reschedule it to next week in District 2 with me, as your groom." He blurts out.

I'm shocked. What the heck is he doing! He's crazy. He thinks he can just come in here and tell me to cancel my wedding!

"Gale! What the heck is wrong with you! Your crazy! You know that! CRAZY!" I yell.

"Ha! I'm crazy! I'm not the one marrying BREAD BOY!" Now he's yelling and I'm getting angry. Not that I wasn't angry before, just angrier.

"How dare you! You don't ever talk about him that way! You know what, I hate you! Leave. NOW!" I finish before he's leaves, his face beet red with anger. I bet my face looks the same!

I try to let my anger go as Haymitch comes in to walk me down the aisle.

"You ready, sweetheart?" He asks.

"Yeah, lets go." I say, yet I'm still boiling with anger, but as soon as I see Peeta's smile on the other side of the aisle, all my anger is gone.

I get to the podium, in the middle of the meadow, where our wedding is being held, and Peeta takes his hands into mine and as soon as our eyes lock, we are the only people in the world.

I must have got lost in his eyes because before I know it, the priest asks

"Do you, Katniss Everdeen, take Peeta to be your husband?"

"I do."

"Do you, Peeta Mellark, take Katniss to be your wife?"

"I do."

"By the power invested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife. Well, aren't you gonna kiss the bride?"

Peeta looks over to the priests and says "you bet I am." And with that we are in a deep passionate kiss, our first kiss as husband and wife, this is a kiss we will remember forever.

I am now, happily, Katniss Mellark.

 **A/N: So, this chapter was much longer than expected. But that's good. I plan on making longer chapters anyways, so this is a starting point. I hope you guys enjoy, and in case you are wondering, Gale will be back for more. So beware. Ha Ha. Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello once again my fellow tributes. It's me again! So, I wanted to say that the part where Gale told Katniss to move her wedding to next week, with him as the groom, I thought that part was kinda dumb, but you seemed to think it was funny. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews, you guys are really encouraging me. Thank you. There was something else I wanted to say, but I totally forgot. Oops. My bad. I'll put it at the end if I remember. Enjoy and Review.**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the Hunger Games, this belongs to Suzanne Collins.**

 **Chapter 5**

Peeta and I are now a happily married couple. We will be going on our honeymoon today in District 4, in a small cottage by the ocean.

The wedding was 2 days ago, just so we had time to pack and get ready to do to District 4.

The day before the honeymoon, I received a call from Gale, and let me just tell you, it was pretty scary.

"Hello?" I ask into the receiver one afternoon.

"Better watch your back, Catnip, I'll be coming for you. You don't know when, and you don't know where, but I'll come. Watch it." He says, quietly and creepily. I know this is Gale, because he called me Catnip.

"Gale!What the heck are you-" I'm cut off when the line goes dead. I will watch my back, but I'm not scared, Gale is probably just messing with me.

Besides, I don't want to worry about anything right now, we have the honeymoon tomorrow and I want it to be perfect, absolutely perfect.

So, that night, I try to get as much sleep as possible, but with little success. I'm not worried Gale is going to try to kill me in the middle of the night or anything, I'm just excited about the honeymoon, yeah that's it, the honeymoon, I'm too excited to sleep.

When I eventually do fall asleep, I'm wrapped in Peeta's arms, but still have nightmares of...Gale.

 _I'm not scared of him._ I keep telling myself. Although, I'm not entirely sure if what I'm telling myself is true.

I shouldn't be scared for my sake anyways, I should be scared for Peeta's. Who knows what Gale has up his sleeves. He could be planning a sneak attack on Peeta for all I know. Even though Gale didn't mention Peeta, at all, in his phone call, that doesn't mean he isn't planning something. Right?

I hope I'm wrong, because sometimes, I can be a little over protective over Peeta, even if it isn't about burning himself on the stove.

The next morning, Peeta and I get up quickly, but before that, we do a little kissing.

"Morning Beautiful." He says sleepily.

"Morning, Babe. How did you sleep?" Dang it, why did I ask that! Now, he's going to ask the same question, and I can't lie to him. Or can I?

"Good. No nightmares. How about you?" He asks.

"Um... Good. No nightmares." I lie. Darn! Why did I lie. I'm so stupid!

"Good. You want me to make breakfast now?" He asks.

"Okay. But I'm promising you a breakfast tomorrow morning." I giggle.

"Okay, But don't burn down the cottage, I'm still paying for it." He teases.

"You TEASER!" I laugh.

"You thought that was a joke?" He says, smiling.

"Well I sure hope it was, or your in a butt load of trouble!" I say, smiling.

"Well then, I guess I'm in trouble." He laughs.

"Just go make breakfast, before you say anything stupider." I laugh.

"Okay." He says after giving me a kiss on the forehead.

For breakfast we have eggs and toast, oh and don't forget the cheese buns, my favorite! After breakfast we get dressed and head down to the train station.

When we are about to board the train, I swear, I saw Gale, standing there, giving a creepy smile. But when a man walks past him, Gale disappears.

 _I'm just imagining it. It's all in your head._ I continue telling myself, until we get to our compartment on the train. And to my surprise, it looks exactly the same as the one we took to the first and second games, and the victory tour. Why does everything have to be like this for me. The nightmares are sure to come tonight. But Peeta is there for me. Always.

We spend a couple days on the train before we arrive to District 4. We meet Annie and her son there, and they drive us to our cottage.

The cottage is small, but good for a couple. It has lots of windows and is a peach color. It also has a huge, beautiful garden in the front and back of he house. The garden in the front is a flower garden, and the back garden is full of vegetables.

The inside is nice. There is a small living room, sadly, a small kitchen, a small downstairs bathroom, a huge master bedroom with a huge bathroom attached, a medium sized guest room, and a big upstairs bathroom. Perfect for a couple on their honeymoon.

"Home sweet home." Peeta says. "How do you like it?"

"Peeta... it's perfect. I love it. Thank you so much! I love you." I say.

"I love you too." He says, and soon we are in a long, passionate kiss.

We slowly make our way upstairs, still kissing, and get into our bedroom. There are already candles lit in our room, which is perfect.

We plop down on the bed and spend the rest of the night making love.

In the morning, I slowly get up, trying not to wake Peeta. I put a robe over my naked body and head downstairs to make breakfast, as promised.

When I get downstairs, I make my way to the kitchen, but stop, dead in my tracks when I hear something in the living room.

Slowly, I make my way to the living room. When I get there, I see... Gale.

He hasn't seen me yet, he's facing towards the window.

"What do you want." I say, more shakily than wanted.

He quickly whips around, and I see something in his hand that shimmers in the sunlight... a knife.

He walks towards me, and I am frozen with fear.

"Goodbye, Catnip." He says as the knife goes through my stomach.

I fall to the ground, letting out a piercing scream. I see Gale run off, as everything goes black.

 **A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger. I remember what I was going to say now. Beware of crazy Gale. It's kinda late now, but whatever. I hope you enjoyed, and the next chapter will be up soon. P.S. The next chapter will have Peeta's POV! Yay. Bye**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello. This is the next chapter. It is partly Peeta's POV. Hope you enjoy. And if you have any questions about the story, just ask, I'll be happy to answer the. Please review.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games. Belongs to Suzanne Collins.**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Peeta POV**

I awaken the next morning to a blood curdling scream that I know all too well. Katniss.

The sound is coming from downstairs, so I quickly jump out of bed and run downstairs.

When I get to the living room, I see the worst thing imaginable.

Katniss is curled up on the ground, unconscious, with a knife sticking out of her stomach, in a pool of blood.

"Katniss!" I yell. "No!"

I don't have time to think, before I scoop her up into my arms and rush to the hospital, hoping I'm not too late.

###############

After we get to the hospital, and Katniss has gone through surgery, and now stabalized, I sit by her bed and wait for her eyes to open.

"Katniss...can you please wake up now. I want to see those beautiful eyes of yours." I say after waiting much too long to see her open her eyes.

Two hours later she finally opens her eyes, and I can't help but have the biggest smile on my face when I see them open for the first time in a couple days.

"Hey babe. How'd you sleep?" I ask.

"Good, but where are we?"

"The hospital in District 4."

"Oh. Did I ruin our honeymoon?" She asks.

"Of course you didn't ruin our honeymoon. But we probably won't be going back, since you got hurt, the peacekeepers don't feel like it's a good idea to go back there, we don't know who else is lurking around waiting to kill one of us." I say.

"Okay. I miss home, anyways." She says.

"Me too."

 **Katniss' POV**

After our long train ride home, me and Peeta both go straight to bed after our very long week. We had fun, until I ruined it. Now, we lost our honeymoon. I guess we'll just have to continue it at home. Peeta keeps telling me it's not my fault the honeymoon was ruined, but it was Gale's fault, but I still can't help but feel guilty.

Soon enough, it's been 2 months since we've gotten married. Then 5, 10, 11, until finally, it's our 1 year anniversary.

For our 1 year anniversary, we decided to go to the spot Peeta proposed to me at, the meadow. We will be having a picnic, again. But it's nice to know that me and Peeta survived a whole year of marriage, so why not make it special.

So, we get ready to go to the meadow. I am wearing a red strap-less dress, with black flats. While Peeta is wearing black plants, a white shirt, and a black tie. God, he looks handsome.

When he sees me though, he seems glued to the spot.

"Woah! You look amazing." He says, smiling.

"You don't look half bad yourself." I giggle.

"Shall we?" He says, still smiling.

"We shall." I smile and kiss his lips.

After we make it to the meadow, we lay out the blanket and food, and immediately start digging in.

When all the food is gone, we lay down on the blanket, and stare at the stars.

"You see that star up there Peeta?" I ask after a moment of silence.

"Yeah." He says back.

"That shows a famous hunter. And that one shows a famous baker. You see how close they are?" I say pointing them out as I explain them.

"Yep." He says back.

"That represents us." I say, smiling.

"That's cute, Katniss." Peeta says.

"Not as cute as you." I say, propping up on my elbows, so I can see his smiling face.

"Oh come on. I am not half as cute as you." He laughs.

"Yeah right. I love you babe." I say.

"I love you too." He says back.

We soon end up kissing madly, and I mean madly. This goes on for about 20 minutes, until we both lay back down and doze off.

When we wake up, we realize how high the moon is in the sky. It's probably around two in the morning right about now. So, I know, right now is the perfect time to tell Peeta.

"Peeta. I have something to tell you." I say to him.

"Yeah, what is it?"

Okay, here it goes. I have to tell him now. _Don't be a chicken, Katniss._ I tell myself. Here it goes. I take a deep breath, and say it.

"Peeta, I'm pregnant."

 **A/N: Aren't you glad the chapter ended happily. I sure am. I promise that most of this story will be happy. No getting hunted down by Gale until like, a long time. Well, that is, if I continue the story. I won't be uploading the next chapter until I get a few more reviews, so if you want the story to continue, then please review. If I can get a decent amount of reviews, then I will try to post a new chapter everyday. Love you guys. Bye.s**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys. So this chapter takes place, like, 4 months later. So, Katniss is a little over 4 months pregnant. Hope you guys like this chapter, even though I have no idea what I am going to write about, I'll figure it out. Enjoy and REVIEW!**

 **Chapter 7**

The small lump on my stomach grows bigger and bigger each day. Soon, I'll be too big to fit in my clothes and have to wear those maternity clothes. Plus, I can't hunt anymore. My doctor told me it's too dangerous, considering I can't climb anymore, so I can't hide if anything comes near me, because the trees are my escape.

My hunting will probably be a little rusty after I give birth and can start hunting again.

I haven't told anybody but Peeta. People will probably start getting suspicious of me not hunting, but I guess they'll know why when I'm walking around town with a bowling ball on my stomach.

I haven't heard from Gale since his attack on me. I hope I won't be hearing from him anytime soon. He is pure evil. I have no idea what in the heck got into him. He's crazy. I think the war may have caused him to go crazy, but who knows.

Today, I have an ultrasound with my doctor to see whether our child is a boy or girl. I don't mind very much the gender, either gender I could teach to hunt. I think Peeta wants a boy though, not sure why, but I'm sure he wouldn't mind if it was a girl.

In the morning me and Peeta both get ready quickly, both very excited to get to the doctors.

When we get there, we get a little angry that we are in the waiting room for 30 minutes. Finally, the doctor comes out.

"Mr. and Mrs. Mellark." A nurse calls out.

"Here!" Peeta yells.

"Come with me please." She says and leads us into a small room. "Okay, we will start by weighing you, please step on this scale, and take off your shoes, please."

I do as I am told and end up weighing 139.2 pounds. Normal for a person who is 4 months pregnant.

"Okay, now step up onto this table, please." Once again, I do as I am told. "Please life your shirt up, . Now, I will apply this gel, and just a warning it is very cold."

"Okay." I say and she applies the gel to my stomach and then waves a wand over it.

"And there is your baby. Perfectly healthy." Says the nurse.

"It's so wonderful, Peeta."

"Would you like to know the gender?" Asks the nurse.

"Yes." I say immediately.

"Okay. You are having a... girl. You are having a baby girl."

"Oh my gosh, Peeta! A girl." I say, smiling.

"She's perfect." Peeta says staring into the screen, while holding my hand.

"She is, isn't she." I say back.

Soon, the nurse is giving us the pictures of our baby girl. When we get home, we snuggle up on the couch together.

"We should start thinking of baby names." Peeta says after a moment of silence.

"Okay." I say.

"What were you thinking?" He asks me.

"Hmmm...Azalea?" I ask.

"Maybe." He says back.

"What were you thinking?" I ask.

"Diane?"

"How about Willow?" I ask.

"I love it."

"Then it's settled. Willow Diane Mellark." I say.

"It's perfect." Peeta says.

"Are you tired? I am."

"Yeah. Let's go to bed." He says, smiling.

"Sounds good to me."

We make our way upstairs and into bed.

Soon, we are both in a dreamless sleep.

#############

The next morning, I get up and rush to the bathroom... Morning sickness.

Peeta pulls my hair back and whispers soothing words, while I puke my guts out in the toilet.

"You okay now?" Peeta asks when I finish vomiting.

"Yeah, thank you." I say, as I head towards the sink to wash my mouth and brush my teeth.

"You wanna go and eat breakfast now?" He asks, when I finish at the sink.

"Yes. Lets go." I say and kiss him.

We get downstairs and into the kitchen.

"What do you want to eat?" Peeta asks.

"Cheese buns."

"Okay, love." He says, smiling.

When I'm done eating breakfast, I decide to take a walk in town, Peeta didn't want me to be alone, but I told him I'll be fine.

When I get to town, I'm hungry again, so I go to Greasy Sae's new restaurant, to get some soup and bread. After that I look at all the new shops in the nearly rebuilt District 12 town.

I finally get to the new Hob, which is now legal, and get some wood, so Peeta can start making the baby cradle.

I am about to leave, when someone pushes me in the arm and hands me a note, then walks off, like nothing happened.

"Hey!" I try to call out to him, but he is already gone. So, I slowly unfold the folded piece of paper and read the contents of the note.

 _You may have survived the first attack, but the second one is coming. It may be today, next week, next year. You won't see me coming. Watch it!_

I know this is from Gale, who else would it be from. I also know that he has men around here, like the one who handed me the note, and they could be watching my every move. I need must be more careful, considering I'm carrying another being with me.

If Gale wants a fight, then that's what he'll get. I may be in no condition now, but I will be. He has to know this, and only this, I am not going down, without a fight. That may not stop my worrying, but I know I will be safe. I have people to protect, not only me, but my family. Peeta and Willow. These are the people I must protect, and I will stop at nothing until they are safe. I am the mockingjay. The past face of the rebellion. Victor of the Hunger Games. If you think that I will be going down without a fight, then you are wrong. I will protect my family from anything and everything.

 _Always._

 **A/N: Thanks for reading. So... What do you think Gale is going to do? Do you think he'll come back, or is he just bluffing? Let me know what you think. My next chapter will be up when I get more reviews, so if you want to know what will happen next, then you should review. Again, thanks for reading. I love all my reviewers and everybody who follows and favorites my story. Peace out homies! Bye!ssss**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. Hope y'all enjoy. Also, this in this chapter, it is now 3 months later, so Katniss is now 7 months pregnant. Wow, time just flies by doesn't it. Enjoy and Review.**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the Hunger Games, all characters belong to Suzanne Collins. I forgot to put this in the last couple of chapters. Oops.**

 **Chapter 8**

I am now 7 months pregnant with Willow. Me and Peeta made a nursery out of the spare bedroom, across from our room. The walls are a light pink color and there are flowers and grass painted along the border of the floor. There is also a purple crib with a matching changing table, dresser, and carpet. Willow's closet is full of baby clothes, and so is her dresser. Peeta went a little overboard with the clothes. We also have all the baby essentials like diapers, bottles, blankets, bibs, baby food, and toys. Peeta also went a little overboard on the toys, but it's too late to return anything now.

After I told Peeta about the threat note I got, I'm not allowed to leave the house by myself, or be left at home alone, for that matter. Peeta has me under house arrest, unless I'm with him, so that totally sucks. I told him I would be fine going into town on my own, but he refused to let me do anything until I give birth. But Peeta takes me on a walk once a day, because it's good for me and Willow. I am now on a special diet too. If I keep eating all the sweets that I am craving, then it will be more painful to give birth, because Willow will keep getting bigger and bigger if I don't stop on the sweets, but Peeta is nice and gives me a cupcake or two a day. Even though that's still a lot of sweets for one day, it's different when your pregnant. I hate being fat, but I won't stop munching on sweets, if I'm given the chance.

Gale hasn't done anything. I am thankful for that. If he does do something, I want it to be after Willow is born, so I won't be risking her life, if I have to fight him. But he did say in that note that it could be a year. Honestly, he could strike at anytime, I just have to be prepared. And since I'm never alone, I'm guessing he can't strike without being caught. But I won't be all alone forever. After I give birth to Willow, I will start hunting again, and going into town on my own.

All of District 12 knows I'm pregnant now. I was able to hide it until I hit 5 months, then people noticed, no matter how hard I tried to hide it. Me being pregnant, even got on the front page of the newspaper one time. And I'm pretty sure the Capital knows I'm pregnant now, since it's all over the news. Other than the whole nation knowing, we took at liberty of telling my mom, Annie, Johanna, Haymitch, and Effie. Effie probably spilled the beans anyways, so there's another reason why my daughter is known around the whole of Panem before she is even born!

Today, me and Peeta will be going to the bakery together. He has to work, while I'll sneak as many sweets as possible. We start heading to the bakery around ten in the morning. When we get there, Peeta immediately starts putting flour on the table in the back, so he can start making dough for some bread. I sit in the part of the bakery with the tables, which is as far away from Peeta as I can get at this point. Of course I love being with Peeta, but being around him without a break can be pretty exhausting.

As I'm sitting at my table, I hear the door open, my seat facing away from the door, I don't turn around to see who it is, but I hear them not walking towards the counter, but towards me. I'm still facing away, when a pair of strong hands wrap around my neck, choking me. I try to yell for Peeta, but I can't because of all the pressure being put onto my throat.

"This is your last warning." Says a mans voice, not Gales voice, but close. "Watch your back! He'll be coming soon." At this point, I'm about to pass out from lack of air, but I try to hold on as long as possible, for Willow's sake, and my own.

"HEY!" I hear Peeta yell. "Get away from her!" As I see Peeta run towards the man, whose still choking me, the man finally lets go, but not before pushing me to the ground. I let out a big breath, relieved that I can finally breathe. The man runs out of the bakery, and Peeta runs to my side. "Katniss!" He says, pulling me into his lap, while I continue to breathe heavily. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think." I say, still trying to catch my breath.

"Here, let me see your neck." He lifts up my head, softly, to observe my neck. "It's all bruised up! We should get you to the doctor."

"Okay." I say, as we both get up.

####################

We visited the doctor, and the baby is fine. Thank God! My throat will also be fine, I don't need a neck brace, like I did when Peeta choked me back in District 13. Only because the man didn't choke me long enough for it to cause any real damage.

So, I guess Gale hasn't given up. Ah darn! I was really hoping I could actually live in peace for once. Just once in my life, I want to be left in peace with my family, and for Gale to be out of the picture FOREVER! Even if he one day came up to me and apologized, I wouldn't forgive him. After everything he's put my family through!

Come to think of it, why isn't he in jail yet? He has broken the law, by trying to kill me, and now is sending people out to warn me, and nearly choke me to death! So, now Peeta can't leave me alone for a split second.

######################

A few months pass, and I don't hear from Gale, hoping that I don't have to. The baby is due in a week. Me and Peeta have been running around like crazy getting things ready for the baby. That includes baby proofing the house, putting final touches on the nursery, and getting any other things from town that the Willow may need.

Willow has been kicking me in the ribs every minute of the day, and only take short breaks. I swear, when this baby comes out I'll have 2 broken ribs!

This morning me and Peeta decide to take a walk around town.

As we are walking a man passes me, yet another, note. Seriously, I've gotten so many warnings, yet Gale never shows up.

Me and Peeta stare at the note, afraid of what it's contents may be. We slowly open the note and read what it has to say.

 _'You won't get out of the next attack so easily!_ ' The note reads.

Peeta stares at the note with wide eyes. "What are we going to do?" He finally says.

"I don't know. The police didn't seem of much help when we talked to them about it." I say.

"Come on... Lets go to the bakery."

When we get to the bakery and go inside, we sit down at one of the tables, and munch on some cheese buns.

"I love you." I tell Peeta.

He smiles and says, "I love you, too." We start kissing but soon pull away when we see all the people staring at us like we're crazy or something.

"Peeta, can you help me up? I need to use the bathroom."

"Yeah, of course."

When Peeta helps me up, I wobble my way to the bathroom. Before I make it, I feel a sharp pain in my stomach, and water ripple down my legs. Oh no! My water just broke! I quickly run back over to Peeta.

"Peeta! Peeta, my water just broke!"

"What! But your not due for a week." He says, jumping up, as I clutch my stomach in pain. "Okay, lets go to the hospital." He says, and half carries, half pulls me out the front door of the bakery.

When we get to the hospital, they put me on a stretcher and wheel me into a hospital room.

"Get the OR ready." A nurse says. What! OR! Operating Room!

"What?" I say. "What do you need the Operating Room for? What happened?"

"There was a problem with the placenta. Placenta problems can cause dangerous bleeding during a vaginal birth." The nurse answers.

"What does that mean?" Peeta asks, clutching my hand for dear life.

"The placenta supplies the baby with food and oxygen through the umbilical cord. If we do a vaginal birth, then it will cause dangerous bleeding for Katniss, and we can't take that risk." The nurse replies.

"Will she be okay?" Peeta asks.

"The baby will be fine."

"What about Katniss?"

"It depends how her body reacts to the c section."

They then pull me into the OR and start prepping me for surgery, Peeta being right by my side the whole time. Once they're all set up, they start cutting open my stomach. I only feel a little pain, due to the drug they used on the lower part of my body.

After what feels like forever, I finally hear the loud cry of my baby. I smile, but my smile fades as everything fades to darkness.

 **Peeta POV**

I hear the faint cry of my daughter, Willow. I smile the biggest smile ever, I see Katniss smiling, but then she stops smiling, and lets go of my hand. I look over and see her eyes roll into the back of her head and she starts seizing.

"Katniss!" I yell. "What's happening to her?!"

"She's having an allergic reaction to the anesthesia!" Yells the nurse. "Someone get the sedatives!"

Katniss continues to seize, until they give her a sedative that calms her down. Thank goodness that's over.

"Will she be okay?" I ask, desperately.

"We won't know for a couple more days, when the anesthesia wears off." The nurse tells me. "You can come see your daughter now. She's in this room over here."

I follow the nurse into a room, where my newborn daughter, Willow, is.

"Does she have a name yet?"

"Willow Diane Mellark." I tell her, while staring down at my beautiful daughter. She opens her eyes and they are an ocean blue, like mine. She has dark brown hair, like Katniss'. A perfect combination of her two parents.

My family is now complete. There may be more little munchkins coming in the future, but right now, this is all I need. My wife and my beautiful daughter. I am happy to officially call us the Mellark family.

 _Always._

 **A/N: Thank you for reading this chapter. So sorry it took so long for me to update, although it's only been a few days, it's felt like forever. I'm happy there was a happy ending, but Katniss still has the anesthesia in her system, so next chapter she will be recovering from that. The reason it took so long to update was because, it took me forever to research things about pregnancy and**

 **c-sections. Thanks for reading. I know this sounds mean, but I won't update until I get at least 10 more reviews, so you better get typing.**

 **Bye guys.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hello from the other side! I must have called a thousand times!**

 **Sorry about that. I just love "Hello" By Adelle. Amazing Song! I love it so much. So, this is the next chapter. And once again I have no idea what I am going to write about. I always make it up as I go. Sometimes I have a slight idea of what to do, but not this time. So, if I post this chapter a little late, you now know why.**

 **I WON'T UPDATE UNTIL I GET 5-10 MORE REVIEWS, OR FAVORITES AND/OR FOLLOWERS! SO REVIEW, FAVORITE, AND/OR FOLLOW IF YOU WANT MORE!- Sorry 'bout the caps lock, you guys don't seem to read it unless it's really big.**

 **Enjoy and Review.**

 **Disclaimer: Do I seriously have to add this every chapter! I DO NOT own the Hunger Games, all belong to Suzanne Collins. Unfortunately, I'm not Suzanne Collins, so there for, the Hunger Games is not mine.**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Katniss' POV**

I wake up in a hospital room, and feel a little confused at why I'm here, and what's going on.

 **(BTW, confusion is a common side effect of an allergic reaction to anesthesia, this is what Katniss is experiencing right now. You will also find that she has some other side effects, but those ones you'll have to figure out if it's from the anesthesia or not.)**

"Hello, Mrs. Mellark." Says a nurse, as she is walking in. "How are you feeling?"

"What's going on?" I ask, ignoring her question.

"Hm?" She says. "Are you feeling confused right now?"

"Yeah."

"That's a normal side effect from your allergic reaction to the anesthesia. We used it on you during the c- section, and you had an allergic reaction to it." She says.

"C- section? What the heck is going on?" I say, clueless.

"Oh, yes. You were pregnant and gave birth to a beautiful baby girl!"

"Who's the father?" I ask. "Can I see him?"

"Of course Mrs. Mellark. I'll get him now."

"Thank you." I say. I wait a few minutes, until an oddly familiar blonde haired boy comes in.

"Hey! How are you feeling?" He asks me.

"Good. Um... What's your name?"

"Katniss?" He asks, with a worried expression. "It's me. Peeta. Your husband."

"Is your last name Mellark? Because the nurse kept calling me Mrs. Mellark."

"Uh... Yeah... That's me." He then turns around, towards the door. "Nurse! Nurse!" Soon, he's out of my earshot. Oh... Wait a minute... Peeta Mellark! I remember him being my husband, and I think I remember our wedding, but everything else is a blur. Slowly, I start remembering a little bit more. I remember a peaceful conversation, with Peeta and I, talking about baby names on the couch, while I'm heavily pregnant. I remember a forest, where people were fighting and killing. I remember that same thing, but in a jungle and near a little ocean. I remember bows and arrows. I remember the Mockingjay and the Rebellion. I remember killing Coin and going on trial. I remember hearing about Snow's death. Soon, I have a lot of memories, but none very vivid.

Peeta walks in soon after I start remembering things. "Hey." He says. "The doctor told me what's going on. Do you remember anything yet?"

"Yeah. I think I remember a games, twice, one in a forest and then the other in the jungle. People were killing. You were there, and a little girl, I think, Rye... no, Rue, yeah, that's it. A spear went through her. After two games, I remember a Rebellion, and I was their Mockingjay. You were taken prisoner somewhere, and I think they changed your memory. Right?" He nods, now sitting in the chair next to my bed. " You... you tried to kill me. I wasn't allowed to see you, or else you would... hurt me. You wouldn't hurt me. Would you?"

"No, I wouldn't. I only tried to then because I was hijacked. But I remembered everything a little less than 2 years ago, I haven't had a flashback since then." He says, and I start nodding my head, because I'm starting to remember it.

" I know that I love you, but how did it start?"

"Well, we'll have to go back a long time ago." He says. "When you were young, you were outside my families bakery, starving. I burnt a piece of nut bread, so I could feed you. Do you remember that?"

"Yeah." I nod.

"That's good." He says. "Well, after that we..." He starts telling me the whole story of the Hunger Games and me taking Prim's place. He tells me everything leading up to the moment I gave birth to Willow. I smile, remembering everything he's telling me, as he says it.

"Can I see her?" I ask, when he's finished talking.

"Yeah." He gets up, and leaves to get Willow. She's probably hungry anyways, the nurses probably found someway to feed her while I was out. Soon after Peeta leaves, he returns, this time with a newborn baby in his arms, Willow. This is our daughter. She's beautiful. It's the first time I've seen her, since I passed out right after she was born.

"Hey, baby!" I gasp, when I see her beautiful face. Peeta places her into my arms, and sits in the chair next to my bed. "Oh my god! She's beautiful!" I say, amazed that me and Peeta managed to make something so amazing. For some reason, it gets super hot in the room, and I start sweating like crazy. "Peeta, it's hot in here." He observes me for a minute before speaking.

"Your face has no color to it. I'll go ask the nurse." Then he leaves, but not before taking Willow from my arms, because if I am sick, I don't want her to get sick too. Before Peeta gets back, I start to notice my heart monitor is going really fast. My heart must be beating rapidly. I'm not sure if that's normal. But I really don't think it's normal when my breaths start to become rapid and uncomfartable.

What's going on? I can't remember. Everything feels like a blur. I don't know who I am anymore. Seriously! What's my name? This is all way too much! I can't handle this! What the hell is going on!

 **Peeta's POV**

I go to see the nurse after I drop Willow off at the nursery. I'm pretty worried after what happened to Katniss, but I know it's probably just from her allergic reaction to the anesthesia.

"Nurse!" I call, when I see the nurse that Katniss was assigned to. "Hey! Can you come check on Katniss? She looks really sick."

"Yes! Of course."

We start walking back to Katniss' hospital room, and while we're walking, she asks me a couple questions.

"So, what was Katniss looking like when you said she was sick?" She starts.

"She said she was really hot, and she was sweating a lot, but her face was completely drained of color." I say.

"That's most likely from the anesthesia we were using on her. But I'll need to check her blood pressure and things like that."

"Okay."

When we get to Katniss' room, we see her lying on her bed, drenched in sweat. Her heart monitor is beeping really loudly, which worries me, and she breathing really weirdly.

"Katniss!" I run to her side. "What's going on?" I ask the nurse. "Why is she breathing like that?!"

"Let me check her blood pressure." The nurse hurries over to Katniss' side and pulls out a medical instrument.

"Katniss?" I ask "How are you feeling, love?"

"Who are you?" She nearly screams. "What's going on? Why am I here?" She keeps rambling.

Then the nurse speaks. "Her blood pressure is extremely low! She's going into shock!" Then she starts yelling out doctors names, and soon 2 doctors come charging into the room. "Get me the Dantrolene! Hurry!" She yells at the doctors, and one of them starts running out of the room, while the other walks over to assist the nurse.

#################

After the nurses calm Katniss down, they tell me she will be alright and that the symptoms will be gone in two to twenty-four hours. Katniss scared me so badly! And my heart nearly broke when she didn't know who I was! I know that sounds so selfish, but I can't help it. If Katniss ever forgot who I was for good, I would be completely heart broken. She's unconscious right now, but when she wakes up, I'm hoping she won't be confused anymore. I don't think I can take it, seeing her in pain. We've been through enough pain in one lifetime.

While Katniss is asleep, I sit by her bed, with Willow in my arms, while I talk to Willow.

"Hey, little Willow!" I whisper. "How's it going? We haven't exactly met properly. I'm your daddy and this is your mommy. You probably recognize our voices from when we sang to you while you were still inside mommy."

 **( Just wanted to say... Peeta is so adorable when he is dealing with kids.)**

Willow starts to whimper, and I rock her until she falls asleep.

"Have you always been that cute with kids?" Katniss giggles.

"Katniss! Your awake." I say and give her a quick peck on the lips, I wanted more, but I was holding Willow, and I don't want her to wake up. "How did you sleep?"

"Good." She says simply.

"Your not confused or anything, are you?"

"No, Peeta. I'm fine." She smiles.

"Good." I say, as Willow starts stirring in my arms and soon starts crying.

"She might be hungry." Katniss says. "Let me feed her." I hand her over to Katniss, as she starts feeding Willow.

They look so cut together. Like it was meant to be.

 **Katniss' POV**

After a few days in the hospital, they tell us that Willow is perfectly healthy, and I won't have anymore symptoms, but I have to take some pills, just to be on the safe side. So, we get to go home now! I missed home so much, I hate how the hospital always smells like bleach and blood. I guess after spending a few days at the hospital my house will seem to have a funny smell.

When we get home, we are about to unlock it, when we realize, it's already unlocked. That's strange. I could have sworn we locked it before we left that morning.

Peeta glances over at me before opening the door. When it is opened, we find the place thrashed. All the furniture is knocked over, the books are all on the floor, and some of them are burnt, the curtains are cut up and stomped on, and finally, on the mirror right next to the door, in red marker reads: "This is just the beginning!"

Peeta runs over to the phone to call the police. After a few minutes, he comes back and says the police are coming to investigate and not to touch anything.

When the police arrive they search the house and find nothing useful. They leave and tell us to clean up our house. So we do. We put Willow to bed and spend half the night cleaning up everything and throwing away anything that is too destroyed to keep. When we have finished cleaning up, we both stumble upstairs, fall onto our beds, and go to sleep immediately. Both of us too tired to have nightmares.

####################

Weeks pass since Willow's birth. Today she is 5 weeks old. It went by much faster than I thought it would. I thought people were bluffing when they said kids grow up too fast, but it's true. They do. Before I know it Willow will be moving out to live with some guy in another district. I don't want to ever let my baby go, but I know I will have to one day. But she will never stop being my little girl.

Today I will be going hunting. It's going to be my first time since I was around 4 months pregnant. Peeta didn't want me to go, because of all the threats we have been getting, or I have been getting, since there not directed towards Peeta. But, I've waited so long, so I just need to get out of the house, and be on my own.

I make my way out into the woods, with my bow and arrows slung over my shoulder, in the cool autumn air. As I get into the woods, I immediately see two rabbits and shoot them both through the head. I put them in my game bag and walk farther into the woods.

I get to the lake me and my father used to share, and start soaking my feet into the water. It feels nice on my feet. After a couple minutes, I put my boots back on and almost immediately hear footsteps. I whip around and find nothing. I thought it was just in my head, when I hear more footsteps. I turn around again and find nothing.

And then, big hands cover my mouth and my hands are pulled behind my back. The last thing I remember is being hit in the head, as everything goes black.

 **A/N: Cliffhanger!**

 **IMPORTANT: I NEED 5-10 MORE REVIEWS, FOLLOWERS, AND/OR FAVORITES BEFORE I POST THE NEXT CHAPTER! SO IF YOU WANT MORE THEN REVIEW, FOLLOW, OR FAVORITE THIS STORY!**

 **Bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: OMG! Thank you for the lovely reviews! I love all of you. This chapter is full of flashbacks. Either things I've written about, or things from the actual book, or possibly things I've made up that aren't in the actual book or in my story. So enjoy.**

 **Important: I will not post Chapter 11 until I get 5-10 more reviews, followers, or favorites.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games. All belongs to Suzanne Collins. NOT ME!**

 **Chapter 10**

 _Previously on "Always"_

 _I make my way out into the woods, with my bow and arrows slung over my shoulder, in the cool autumn air. As I get into the woods, I immediately see two rabbits and shoot them both through the head. I put them in my game bag and walk farther into the woods._

 _I get to the lake me and my father used to share, and start soaking my feet into the water. It feels nice on my feet. After a couple minutes, I put my boots back on and almost immediately hear footsteps. I whip around and find nothing. I thought it was just in my head, when I hear more footsteps. I turn around again and find nothing._

 _And then, big hands cover my mouth and my hands are pulled behind my back. The last thing I remember is being hit in the head, as everything goes black._

I wake up in a cold, dark room. _Where am I?_ I think to myself. I'm tied down to a chair, so I can't move. I go over everything I remember before going into the woods, then I remember hearing footsteps, and soon being knocked out. But where am I now? This room is not familiar to me at all. I swear, if this has anything to do with Gale, I will kill him. Okay, I wouldn't kill him, I've killed enough people in my lifetime. But I will threaten to kill him. Just like he has been threatening me for the past year. I'm pretty sure it is Gale. He did tell me the next attack won't be as easy to escape, I remember him telling me that.

 _As we are walking a man passes me, yet another, note. Seriously, I've gotten so many warnings, yet Gale never shows up._

 _Me and Peeta stare at the note, afraid of what it's contents may be. We slowly open the note and read what it has to say._

 _'You won't get out of the next attack so easily!' The note reads._

That's how I remember it happening. Since I've thought I've gotten so many warnings from Gale, and thinking he'll never actually show up, maybe this time he has. He wasn't just trying to scare me and my family to death, he was actually warning us, to stay away from him, he'll kill me, he will stop at nothing.

I am pulled out of my thoughts when the door to the room I am in is opened. I can't see the person, but it is a dark figure, about 6 feet tall, and, even though it's dark, I can see his dark brown hair... Gale.

"Hello, Catnip." He says, eerily.

"Gale." I say, through gritted teeth. "What the heck do you want?"

"What I've always wanted. _You!_ " He says. "You and I will get married next week." He smiles, creepily.

"Never! I hate you! Just let me be!" I scream at him.

"It be funner to marry you." **(BTW I'm trying not to make it too creepy. So if it is too creepy, let me know. Back to the story.)**

"I'm already married and have a daughter, I can't possibly marry you!" I spat at him.

"Ha! Whatever happened to little miss 'I'm never getting married' or 'I'm never having kids' what happened to the girl that I fell in love with!" He screams at me.

"She died in the games." I tell him honestly.

"Well, this new Katniss, is going to die here. After our wedding!"

"Why after? Does it matter whether I die before or after!"

"If I'm not married to you when you die, then who else is gonna get all that money." He smiles, mischievously.

"What!" I yell. "Your marrying me to get my money! Your going to kill me for my money!"

"You want the truth?"

"Of course I do."

"Yes." And with that, he's out the door he came in from, leaving me in my little chair, in my little room.

I miss Peeta and Willow so much. I remember everything about them so vividly. I remember both of their blue eyes, and their hair, blonde and brown, their noses, both so similar. I remember how cute Peeta was when he was in my room with Willow.

" _Hey, little Willow!" Peeta whisper. "How's it going? We haven't exactly met properly. I'm your daddy and this is your mommy. You probably recognize our voices from when we sang to you while you were still inside mommy."_

 _Willow starts to whimper, and Peeta rocks her until she falls asleep._

" _Have you always been that cute with kids?" I giggle._

Peeta had no idea I was listening to his whole conversation. One of the best moments of my life, was my wedding.

 _I get to the podium, in the middle of the meadow, where our wedding is being held, and Peeta takes his hands into mine and as soon as our eyes lock, we are the only people in the world._

 _I must have got lost in his eyes because before I know it, the priest asks_

" _Do you, Katniss Everdeen, take Peeta to be your husband?"_

" _I do."_

" _Do you, Peeta Mellark, take Katniss to be your wife?"_

" _I do."_

" _By the power invested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife. Well, aren't you gonna kiss the bride?"_

 _Peeta looks over to the priests and says "you bet I am." And with that we are in a deep passionate kiss, our first kiss as husband and wife, this is a kiss we will remember forever._

 _I am now, happily, Katniss Mellark._

All these memories are now in the past, because next week, I will be forced to be Katniss Hawthorne, only to be killed by my soon to be husband, so he can have all my money. Pure evil!

Then I realize. I can't let this happen! Don't want Peeta to be left all alone with Willow to take care of. Willow can't grow up without a mother. I have to get out of here.

I start by trying to rip the rope that is tied around my hand. When that doesn't work, I notice I've loosened the rope just enough to slip my hands out. So that's what I do. My hands come out of the rope and I untie the rope around my feet.

When all the rope is untied, I make my way to the door and slowly push it open, trying not to make it creak. When it doesn't, I tip-toe out of the room.

The hallway is completely dark, and I have no idea where I am going. I decide to just go straight, but end up running into a wall. I start backing away and end up going the other direction, but run into another wall. What?! There must be a way out! Then, I see a little light shining through a small opening. That must be it!

I start going up a ladder leading up to the small opening. When I get closer, I realize it is a cellar door. I open it up and find myself outside. I step out, and immediately my arm is grabbed and I am pulled up.

"How the heck did you get out?" Gale spats at me. When I don't answer, he starts hitting me all over, hard.

The last hit is right in the face, and I black out.

 **Peeta's POV (This is now going back to when Katniss was in the woods, from last chapter. Let's see what Peeta does!)**

After Katniss leaves to the woods, I take Willow to bed and snack on some cheese buns. There still warm from this morning.

I start to think of all the threats Katniss had gotten, and now I wish I didn't let her go into the woods alone. I'll go ask Haymitch if he can stay with her in the woods. Since Willow is asleep, I guess I'll just call him, so I don't leave Willow, and I won't wake her up.

"Hello?" I hear a hoarse voice on the other end.

"Haymitch! Are you drunk?"

"No! Why?"

"I was wondering if you could go check on Katniss in the woods. I got worried after I remembered all the threats she's gotten."

"Okay."

"Thanks." I say.

"No problem." He says, sarcastically.

I'm sure Katniss is fine, but you can never be too sure.

#######################

An hour after I asked Haymitch to check on Katniss, I see him running back to the Victors Village. Oh no. If Haymitch is running, then this can't be good.

"Haymitch! What's wrong?" I ask when he arrives at my front doorstep.

"Katniss wasn't out there. I looked everywhere."

"I'll go look. Can you watch Willow?" I ask.

"Yeah."

I am now running into the woods, worried as heck! If something ever happened to Katniss, I could never forgive myself. Anything that happens to Katniss will always be my fault! It's my job to keep her safe, and I'm failing!

"Katniss!" I yell frantically. "Katniss!"

I make my way to the lake she and her father shared. She always comes here when she goes hunting. But when I get there, she isn't there either. I'm about to look somewhere else, when I see Katniss' bow and arrows on the ground, right next to blood. Oh no! This can't be happening! Wait... What happened! Is she alive? Where is she? Is this her blood? It has to be, unless it's an animals blood.

I get closer to Katniss' things and see an envelope on top of her bow. I pick it up and open it.

It reads: ' _I told you she wouldn't escape the next attack as easily. You won't see her anytime soon, she's mine now!'_

This has to be from Gale. Who else would it be from? I need to get Katniss back. I will get her back. If it's the last thing I do. I will save Katniss and protect her.

 _Always._

 **A/N: I promise for some Everlark in the next chapter. Pinky promise.**

 **REMEMBER: No chapter 11 until I get 5-10 more reviews, followers, or favorites.**

 **What do you think should happen next? Let me know, and maybe I will put your suggestion in my story.**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **REVIEW! FAVORITE! FOLLOW! PLEASE!**

 **BYE!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: HI! It's me again! Here is chapter 11. Hope you like it. I wrote this chapter while listening to Taylor Swift's album 'Speak Now'... I love that album. My favorite song is 'Mine'... It's so amazing!**

 **I will not post Chapter 12 until I get 5 more reviews!**

 **So... REVIEW!**

 **Chapter 11**

 **Katniss' POV**

I stay trapped in the underground dungeon. It stinks down here. I can smell my own blood from all the times I've been hit by Gale. Though he didn't break any of my bones, thankfully.

I have been here for a whole week and the wedding is tomorrow night! I have to get out of here, before the wedding. Even if I do have to go to the wedding, I will never say "I do". That is just not going to happen.

Besides, I am married to Peeta. I can't possibly be married to two people at once. Unless...

"Get up!" Gale yells as he opens the door.

"What for?"

"Just get over here!" He says, pulling me by my hair.

"Aaah!" I yelp in pain.

"If you would walk with me, I wouldn't have to pull you!" He snarls.

"If you weren't such a creep, I wouldn't have to try to escape." I say, flinching in pain.

He pulls me outside, which is strange because the wedding isn't till tomorrow, so where is he taking me?

I realize we are far in a forest. Not the District 12 forest, but a different one. It seems to be around 6:00 at night, and the sun is just setting.

After about 30 minutes of walking in the woods, we make it to a town. Gale stops pulling me by my hair and takes my hand instead, probably so no one gets suspicious. I can use this chance to get someone's attention, maybe I can be free!

"HELP!" I yell. "HELP! SOMEBODY-" I'm cut off by Gale hitting me across the face. But this doesn't stop me.

"HELP! HE'S KIDNAPPED ME! HEEEELP!" Gale once again hit me and covers my mouth.

"Be quiet or you will regret it!" He snaps at me. But I think I got some peacekeepers attention, because I see two of them running towards us at high speed. I bite Gale's hand and he let's go of my mouth.

"HELP! PLEASE! I'VE BEEN KIDNAPPED! HELP!" I continue screaming, and Gale starts kicking at my legs, to try and make me stop. The peacekeepers make it to us and one pushes Gale to the ground, while the other comes to me, to see if I'm okay.

"You!" The peacekeeper yells at Gale. "We've been looking for you for a while now!"

"Katniss Mellark?" The peacekeeper who was helping me said. "Correct?"

"Yes. That's me." I reply.

"We've been looking for you for the past week. Your husband is worried sick."

"Well, I've been worried for his well being too."

"Come on, let's get you on a hovercraft back to District 12. The nurses will heal your wounds on the way back."

"Which district are we in?" I ask.

"District 6."

"I thought I was in District 2 this whole time." I reply, as we make our way to the hovercraft.

"That's what we thought too, but we've searched through there about 10 times, and never found you, so we gave up looking there."

We get to the hovercraft and the peacekeeper let's me on and then he goes back to the justice building, leaving me with the nurses on the hovercraft.

"Did he hit you a lot?" A nurse asks, while cleaning up the blood on my arms and legs.

"Yeah. He hit me everyday."

"Do you know why he kidnapped you?"

"He wanted to marry me, and then kill me to get my money."

"That's is evil. I can't believe it!" She says.

"Well it's true." I half smile at her.

#######################

They finish cleaning my wounds and we get to District 12. Yay! I can finally see my family!

I get off the hovercraft and thank the nurses and peacekeepers for helping me. I walk home, with teo peacekeepers behind me, making sure I get home alright.

I get to the Victors Village and when I turn the corner, I see Peeta there with Willow and Haymitch. Peeta hands Willow to Haymitch and runs to me. I start running too and me him half way as we both fall into an embrace of love and sobs.

"I missed you so much." I sob into his shirt.

"I missed you too." He sobs into my hair. "I promise I'll never let you go again."

"I'm never leaving you. Never." I continue sobbing. And I plan on keeping this promise. I never want to leave him. And I never will.

Soon we start kissing. Like madly kissing, like we haven't seen each other in a week. Oh wait, we haven't seen for a week.

When we break apart, I go over to Willow and pick her up out of Haymitch's arms.

"Thank you for helping out with her, Haymitch." I say with a smile. Even if I don't know for sure if he was helping, I can tell by the looks of it that he did.

"Of course, sweetheart." He says with a genuine smile. "I'm glad your back."

I smile at him, and then look down at Willow. She looks so beautiful in her pink and white striped onesie and pink socks.

"Hey baby. I missed you." She opens her eyes and smiles at me. "Peeta! She's smiling!"

"She's never done that before!" Peeta beams. "I guess she missed you more than I thought." He smiles.

I smile at him and look back down at Willow. "Did she have to use a bottle while I was gone?" I ask.

"Yeah. It wasn't working very well at first, but she caught on."

"I guess that was an excuse to switch to bottles." I laugh.

"Yeah, but now that your back, she might be smart enough to refuse the bottles again." He laughs.

"Yeah." I smile. Peeta wraps his arm around me and we walk back inside our house.

"Bye, Haymitch." I yell before Haymitch goes into his own house. Haymitch waves and goes inside.

"Would you like some tea?" Peeta asks me.

"Yes, please."

I am so glad to be home. I knew I missed home when I was gone, but I didn't realize I missed it this much. And I didn't realize how good it felt to rock my baby to sleep. As she closes her eyes, I sigh at how beautiful she is now, and will be even more beautiful in the future. Years from now, when she is a beautiful adult, with her own family, and I am living alone with Peeta, old and wrinkly. Only then will I believe she will grow up. Right now, I can't believe it. Maybe I'll be gone for good before she grows up. And when I say gone for good, I mean dead. Only because of Gale. But he's in prison, I have nothing to worry about. Right? He can't get me. He can never touch me again. As long as he is in prison. Right? What about those men who he had to give me the threat notes. Are they still around? And the man who actually hurt me? He tried to choke me while I was pregnant! What happened to him? Does he want to hurt me again? Will he? Looks like I'll be sleeping with one eye open from now on.

"Katniss?" Peeta calls, pulling me from my thoughts. I realize I'm not holding Willow anymore, but Peeta is.

"What?"

"You've been staring at the wall for an hour, and you wouldn't respond." He says, sounding worried.

"Oh. Sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry. I was just worried." He says, concern still evident on his face. "I'll go put Willow to bed and then I'll be back. Okay?"

"Okay." I say as he walks off to Willows room. When he gets back, he sits on the couch next to me and I snuggle up next to him.

"I love you." I whisper, closing my eyes.

"I love you too." He whispers back.

"Do you want to have another kid sometime?" I ask.

"Yes."

"Me too. When should we start trying?"

"I don't know. Whenever your ready."

"Maybe a few months. Or next year."

"We'll see. I'm just worried you'll have to go through a c-section again, and be given that medicine again. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Peeta, it will be fine. What are the chances that I'll have another c-section?"

"I don't know. I just don't want to take a chance."

"It's fine." I repeat.

"Whatever you want, Katniss." He says.

"I only want to do it if you do."

"I want to." He smiles.

"In a few months. Okay?"

"Okay." We kiss and then both head up to bed. He falls asleep, but I lie awake, worrying if I close my eyes, I may be taken away from everything I love, again. I don't want to lose that again. So, I stay awake, hoping nothing happens. Nothing does and the next morning, Peeta wakes up to me sitting up in bed, with wide eyes.

"Katniss? You okay?" He asks.

"Yeah."

"How have you been up? You look tired." He asks. I don't answer, I just stare at him. "You wanna go eat breakfast?"

"Yeah, lets go." I say and get up with him to go downstairs.

For breakfast he makes eggs and bacon and we eat in silence, until Willow starts crying and I go to get her.

I change her diaper and then feed her, with the bottle. Because I don't really want to breast feed anymore. I then bring her downstairs with me, so Peeta can see her, and because she doesn't want to be in bed anymore, considering she actually slept through the whole night.

"Peeta! Someone wants to see you." I smile, making my way downstairs.

"Oh yeah! And who would that be?" He teases.

"Well, two people." I giggle.

"Who?" He asks walking up to me and Willow.

"Your daughter and her mother." I smile.

"Well, that's a nice surprise." He says, wrapping his arms around me and Willow. I smile up at him. "Did you feed her yet?"

"Yeah, I just did."

"Can I see her?" He asks. I nod and hand him Willow. "Hey Willow. How ya' doin'?" She smiles up at him and I can't help but smile myself. "I love you. Both of you."

"I love you both too." I reply. And I mean it. I can never love anyone more than I love them. If I have another child, then I'll have another sole that I can't help but love so, so much.

I will love Peeta and Willow, and all my kids in the future.

 _Always._

 **A/N: Too Cheesy? Too Fast? Love it? Hate it?**

 **Let me know. I love all of your feedback!**

 **Please review, follow, and favorite!**

 **NO CHAPTER 12 UNTIL 5-10 MORE REVIEWS, FOLLOWERS, OR FAVORITES! SO GET REVIEWING IF YOU WANT MORE!**

 **BYE!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hi! I'm back.**

 **Thank you for the reviews. I read all of them and love them all!**

 **But I got this really mean review, you know who you are! Thanks for making my writing experience so much funner! I don't mind suggestions, in a nice and polite way, but when you start saying rude things, like I've never read the books and my story is ridiculous, then you need to back off! This is my story, I will write it the way I want. Some things you need to keep to yourself!**

 **Ever heard of the song 'Mean' By Taylor Swift, well that's exactly how I would describe this rude reviewer. If you don't like my story, then don't read it, I would much rather have you be nice about my 'horrible' story, as you would call it, in a nicer way. I don't see you taking hours to write a story and put a lot of work and effort in it, just to be told that it sucks.**

 **This was the only rude reviewer and this is the message to them. Sorry if it is a little harsh, but I almost cried reading that review, and I don't want any more reviews like that. So please be nice, I really like nice people.**

 **Oh, and one more thing to this reviewer, next time, try looking at how you would feel if someone almost made you cry because they were being SO RUDE! Thanks for reading my stories anyways, even if you do think it's crap! (Sorry for the cuss word, I'll never do it again. I'm just having a moment.)**

 **Sorry about my angry ranting, but I just had to get that out. I would never say something like that to someone in person, but when you do it online, I will get the courage to yell!**

 **Please keep up all the _nice_ reviews, I love reading them so much.**

 **Here is chapter 12! Yay!**

 **Please review and enjoy!**

 **Oh, almost forgot, I am going on vacation on Monday, so I won't be updating for a few days. Sorry, but you can't pass up an opportunity to go to California!**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES! I know, it's sad, but true. It doesn't belong to me, but belongs to Suzanne Collins. Sorry for the disappointment. I am disappointed too.**

 **Chapter 12**

I was kidnapped a month ago. That month turns into 5 months, 10, 12, and before I know it, Willow is turning 1! She is growing up so fast, I can't handle it.

In the past year Willow has learned to say 'mama' and 'papa' and can waddle around the house for 5 whole minutes, before she falls over. We've had to baby proof the house, anything lower than 4 feet has to be protected by bubble wrap, so Willow can't hurt herself.

After Willow turns 1, time flies by even faster. Soon, she's 2 and I am pregnant! Yes, that's right. Took longer than we expected it to take. Peeta doesn't know yet, but he will find out today. I can't wait to see his reaction. But, how should I tell him? I want to tell him in a romantic way, I want to do better at telling this time, than last time. I think I know of how to tell him.

"Peeta?" I call from the living room. I walk into the kitchen, where Peeta is baking bread.

"Yeah, babe."

"Can I make dinner for us tonight?" I ask.

"Is there a special occasion that I don't know about, because you never make dinner."

"I just wanted to do something special for you." I say, innocently.

"Okay." He smiles.

"Thanks."

That night I get dinner all ready for us. I make us pasta and french bread. With it, we have wine, but I won't drink the wine, since it isn't good for the baby. I put a note underneath Peeta's wine glass, so when he picks up his glass, he will see the note on the table. It's as romantic as I can be.

I put Willow to bed, even though she doesn't want to at 8:00 at night.

"But, mama, I don wan go sleepy." She'd whine.

"You have to honey." I say.

"But I no sleepy." She yawns.

"Yes you are." I giggle. "Your yawning."

"That's a no sleepy yawn, mama. Can't you tell?"

"Okay, it's a no sleepy yawn. But you still have to sleep."

"But why?"

"Because if you don't get your sleep, then you will never be big and strong like mommy and daddy someday."

"Fine. I go sleepy."

"Good girl." I smile. "I love you. Goodnight."

"Nighty- night mommy. I wove you." She smiles at me and I kiss her forehead and pull her blanket to her chin. "Will you sing, mommy?"

"Okay, sweetie."

 _Deep in the meadow, under the willow_

 _A bed of grass, a soft green pillow_

 _Lay down your head, and close your eyes_

 _And when they open, the sun will rise._

 _Here it's safe and here it's warm_

 _Here the daisies guard you from every harm_

 _Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_

 _Here is the place where I love you._

 _Deep in the meadow, hidden far away_

 _A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray_

 _Forget your woes, and let your troubles lay_

 _When again it's morning, they'll wash away._

 _Here it's safe and here it's warm_

 _And here the daisies guard you from every harm_

 _And here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_

 _Here is the place where I love you,_

 _Here is the place where I love you._

I finish just as she closes her little eyes.

"Sleep well, my little Willow." I whisper, at the door, before I close it.

I go downstairs, so me and Peeta can have our romantic dinner. I'm so excited for him to find out.

When I get to the kitchen, Peeta is already there, sitting in his spot at the table.

"I thought this wasn't a special occasion." He says, observing the fancy set up.

"It's not, I just wanted it to be nice." I say.

"Okay." He laughs.

"What's so funny?" I ask.

"Nothing." He answers, and we start eating. Soon, he picks up his wine glass and see's the note that reads 'I'm pregnant'.

He stares at it for a second, wide eyed, and then looks up to me.

"Your pregnant?" He asks, smiling.

"Yes!"

 **A/N: Sorry for the short chapter.**

 **I am thinking about stopping the story, for good, thanks to that rude reviewer.**

 **I'm sorry for everyone who loves my story, but apparently, it's crap, and I don't want to keep writing a story that people hate.**

 **I might continue, if you guys can convince me to. But, if my story is crap, then I will most likely not be convinced.**

 **I am also done with all my other stories, because right now, I'm feeling like a bad writer, so I will not write another story again, if that's what you guys want.**

 **So, convince me to continue and I will, but otherwise, I'll never write a story again.**

 **Goodbye, for good.**

 **I'll miss you all so much. Have a great reading experience on FanFiction.**

 **PLEASE CONVINCE ME! I DON'T WANT TO STOP, BUT AS OF NOW, I AM FEELING LIKE A TERRIBLE WRITER.**

 **Bye. :(**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: YAY!**

 **HI! You guys totally convinced me to continue. You have been so supportive of me.**

 **Special thanks to morningstar115, a guest reviewer (Wish I had a name, but you know who you are.), everlark2004, Pandagaming321, 32sheshe, and Hailey. These are all the people who have supported me and wanted me to continue. I hope it's okay that I used your names.**

 **So, that rude sent, yet another, rude review. This is the third one and I'm getting tired of it.**

 **It is a guest reviewer, so I'm not 100% sure it was the same person, but by the way they talked, I'm about 99.99% sure it was them.**

 **I have a message for them: (Stop reviewing on my story! If you don't like my story, then stop reading it! You had to have actually read the story to know that I was trying to get people to convince me to continue. Furthermore, it is not pathetic to ask for people to convince me, I wanted to see how much people actually liked my story, so I wasn't posting stuff that nobody liked. And please, stop with the cuss words, by the way your talking, your the one who needs to grow up, NOT ME! Also, the characters are OOC, because this is FAN FICTION! That's what your supposed to do. Gale is crazy horrible in this story, because the war caused him to go crazy, and he can't control his emotions. He is also OOC, because I said so! This is my story, I will make it the way I want! So, you need to back off.**

 **Katniss is OOC, because she is a mother and a wife, so to withhold that responsibility, she will be kind and sweet.**

 **Peeta is not OOC, he is the same sweet, and concerned Peeta! I don't know why you said ALL my characters didn't resemble themselves in the book.**

 **If you don't like my story, THEN STOP READING IT! YOU NEED TO GROW UP AND STOP MAKING ME FEEL BAD ABOUT MY STORY! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME STOP WRITING, NO MATTER WHAT YOU SAY! SO JUST STOP TRYING TO MAKE ME FALL AND CRUMBLE, BECAUSE I WILL FINISH WRITING THIS STORY, NO MATTER WHAT YOU SAY!)**

 **Okay, I'm done talking to this person. Please review on my story, I love all the reviews, if they're nice ones. Please leave nice reviews.**

 **I'm still so happy so many people wanted me to continue, I am so thankful! I love all of you.**

 **Enjoy Chapter 13!**

 **P.S. Sorry about how angry I sounded when I was writing to that person, I just get really angry. So, be careful what you say. Just kidding! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games, it belongs to Suzanne Collins!**

 **Chapter 13**

Ever since I found out I was pregnant, a month ago, I have been extra careful. I guess my mother instincts are starting to kick in, because I was never this careful when I was pregnant with Willow. But that was 2 years ago, I guess I've changed a lot since then.

I don't have to worry about Gale anymore, so I can be less careful than I am being, but I guess I'm choosing to be more careful than usual. I stopped hunting altogether when I found out I was pregnant.

In the morning I get sick and vomit, like every other pregnancy a women has had. This morning it was particularly bad. I sat by the toilet for 30 whole minutes, just wishing it would go away. Peeta was always there to hold my hair back and whisper soothing things to me, to try and make me feel better. It works a little bit, but nothing can fully take away my morning sickness, until it's gone altogether.

"It's okay, Katniss." He whispers to me one morning, while rubbing circles on my back.

When the sickness passes, I wash out my mouth and brush my teeth.

"You feeling better?" He asks me.

"Yeah. Thank you."

"Your welcome. You wanna go eat breakfast now?" He asks me, smiling.

"Yeah, let's go." So, we went downstairs to maker breakfast, before Willow woke up, and started complaining about how long breakfast was taking. For breakfast, we have eggs and bacon, with orange juice.

We decided to tell Willow about her new brother or sister during breakfast. We're hoping she'll be excited, because she never got along very well with the kids around town, so she might not be very fond of living with another person, other than ourselves.

"Willow?" I say, entering her room, after breakfast is ready. "Willow, it's time to get up, sweetie."

"But, mommy." She whines. "I don't wanna! I sleepy!"

"Too sleepy for eggs and bacon?" I ask.

"Bacon!" She jumps up from her bed, when she hears what I say.

"And eggs." I laugh.

"Yeah, but the bacon sounds better! Let's go, mama!"

"Okay." I giggle. "But let's get you in your daytime clothes first."

"Okay." She beams. I take out a pink skirt and white shirt, with a heart in the middle, and place her in some pink socks. She looks so adorable!

"Don't I look pretty, mommy?" She squeals, when she looks at herself in the small mirror in her room.

"Yes, sweetie." I smile. "Very pretty. Here, let me do your hair."

"Okay! Can you do a braid!"

"Of course, sweetie." So, I put two braids in her hair, like I usually do.

"No, mommy!" She yells, when she sees it. "That's not right!"

"What's wrong with it?" I ask.

"I wanted a braid like you do!" She whines.

"Oh." I say, slowly. "Okay, come here." So I redo her braid, this time making it a single braid.

"That's better, mommy!" She squeals. "Thank you! I wove you!"

"I love you too, Willow!" I smile. "Now, come on! It's time for breakfast!"

"Yay! Bacon!"

"And eggs!" I smile.

"Yeah, and eggs!" She beams. We get downstairs and see that Peeta has already gotten the food set on the table. "Yay! Bacon!"

"And eggs." Peeta says. And I start laughing at how similar we are when it comes to food. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing. I just sad the exact same thing to Willow upstairs." I laugh. It must be the hormones, because really, this isn't funny at all.

"Okay." He smiles. "Good morning, Willow! Don't you look pretty!"

"Thank you, daddy! But it was mommy who did it all!"

"Yes, she did, didn't she?" He laughs. How can a little girl be that polite! She certainly doesn't get it from me.

We all sit down to eat and when we are done, we tell Willow the big news.

"Willow, there's something we need to tell you." Peeta says.

"What is it?"

"Well, you are going to have a new brother or sister!" I beam at her.

"Really! When will it be here?"

"In about 8 months." Peeta smiles.

"Will it be coming on the train?" She asks. Me and Peeta start laughing so hard, and we can't seem to stop. "Hey! What's so funny!"

"Nothing, sweetie." I say. "And no, it won't be coming on the train."

"Then where does it come from?" She asks.

"Well... it... um." Peeta stammers. "It grows inside of mommy."

"Well, how do you get it out?" Why does she have to be so good at asking questions.

"Um... well, when the time is right it... Katniss, why don't you explain it." Peeta says. I give him a glare.

"Thanks, Peeta." I say, sarcastically. "Well, Willow." I look at Willow. "The baby will... um... grow inside of me, and then it will... um... come out of my body." I stammer.

"But what part of the body does the baby come out of?" She asks, cluelessly.

"Um... we'll talk about it when your older." I say.

"Okay. So, when will you know if it is a girl?"

"So, you want it to be a girl?" Peeta asks.

"Yes!" She yells. "Can't you make it a girl for me, mommy?"

"Honey, it doesn't work like that." I say.

"Then how does it work?"

"Mommy and daddy don't get to choose what the baby will be. We just wait and find out."

"How do you find out? Does the baby come out and then you find out?"

"Honey, I think that's enough questions." I say.

"Okay." She pouts.

"Why don't we go to the meadow today? You can pick flowers for daddy's hair again."

"Don't encourage her." Peeta laughs. I laugh along with him.

"What do you say, Willow?" I smile down at her.

"I say, let's make daddy purty!" She yells.

"Okay, let's go."

 **A/N: That was a nice family chapter. I smiled at all the mushy parts while writing it.**

 **Thank you for the wonderful reviews. I love all my reviewers! Thank you so much for all the love towards this story, it means a lot to me.**

 **Chapter 14 will be up soon!**

 **Bye! And have a great day!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey! I'm back!**

 **So, I changed my username to WinterRose02, so if you are wondering where sophiac5757 went, it's gone. Because I am now WinterRose02. :)**

 **I'm so excited to write this chapter!**

 **So, basically, it's a couple months later and Katniss is 5 months pregnant.**

 **Please read and review!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games! All copyright goes to Suzanne Collins. I think I said that wrong. I don't know. But this belongs to Suzanne Collins.**

 **Chapter 14**

Me and Peeta have a doctors appointment to find out the gender of the baby. I can't wait! But, as always, I am nervous. But just a little. I'm mostly excited!

We get a babysitter for Willow. And by babysitter, I mean Haymitch. He's all I could get today. Greasy Sae is busy at her restaurant, so she couldn't watch Willow, and that only left Haymitch. I don't really trust a lot of people.

Me and Peeta start making our way to the doctors office where my pregnancy doctor, Dr. Sage. She was my doctor during my pregnancy with Willow too, so I'm guessing she'll always be my doctor with pregnancies, although this will probably be my last one. Just saying.

When we enter the doctors office, the receptionist greets us and tells us to wait in the waiting room until Dr. Sage is ready for us. Sage is a young doctor who has been working with pregnancies for 8 years. She is very sweet and always polite. We have become pretty good friends over the past few years.

"Mr. and Mrs. Mellark?" Sage calls, while walking out of a hallway. "I'm ready for you." Me and Peeta get up and follow Sage into a small room at the end of the hall.

"Okay, Mrs. Mellark, have you been following the diet I told you to start?" Sage asks me.

"Yes."

"Mr. Mellark? Are you feeding her too many sweets?"

"No."

"Good." She smiles. "Let's get started here. Katniss, would you please lift up your shirt for me." I do as I'm told and she puts a cold blue gel on my stomach and waves a wand over it. On a little screen, on a monitor, shows up a picture of a tiny baby. We see it's tiny fingers, head, legs, and feet.

"It's a boy!" Sage beams. My mouth drops open. Oh my goodness! I'm having a baby boy! Perfect.

I can't help it when my face breaks out in a huge grin.

"Peeta! Peeta! It's going to be a boy!" I exclaim.

"I know." He smiles. "I heard! He's going to be perfect!"

"No, Peeta. He _is_ perfect!"

"Right. He is perfect." He agrees.

"Congratulations." Sage says.

"Thank you, Sage. For everything." I say.

"It's my job." She exclaims, smiling. "Now, don't forget about your diet. And take your prenatal pills. Also, don't forget about your exercises, you better be using that pregnancy ball I gave you."

"I am." I say.

"Good. Now, do you have any questions?"

"No, I think we're good." I say

"Okay, well I'll let you two go now. Remember what I've been telling. Pills, exercises, diet, pregnancy ball. Do it everyday, no skipping any of them, and your baby will be good and healthy."

"Okay. Bye, Sage."

"Goodbye."

We then leave the hospital, and head back home.

"I guess that means I should start the nursery now?" Peeta asks.

"Yes, you should." I smile, our hands interlocked.

When we get back to the Victors' Village, we pick up Willow and go inside our house.

"Hey, Willow!" I beam, when I see her. "How was your day with Haymitch?"

"Fun!" She squeals. "We played with geese, and Uncle Haymitch told me about babies!"

"Uh... wow!" I say. "What kind of things did he tell you?" I ask, unsure if Haymitch was being too open about babies to our 2 year old daughter.

"He told me that there is a little stream of fish inside of mommies and one little fish goes down a different stream than the others, and then that little fishy goes to mommies tummy and then the fishy gets bigger and bigger and bigger, and mommies tummy gets bigger too! Then the little fishy comes out of mommy, but it doesn't look like a fishy." She tells me.

 _Oh great!_ I think to myself.

"Oh!" Willow beams. "Did ya find out what the baby is?"

"Yes Willow! We did!" Peeta replies.

"What is it?"

"It's a boy!" Peeta says.

"A boy!" Willow whines. "But mommy, daddy, I wanted a girl!"

"Well, Willow, we didn't get to choose." I say.

"Couldn't you have thought it a lot, and then it happened!" Willow says. "Uncle Haymitch says, if a mommy thinks hard enough, then the baby will be whatever she wants."

"Well, Uncle Haymitch, needs to learn to bite his tongue!" I say.

"I agree!" Peeta says.

"Why would he bite his tongue? Doesn't that hurt?" Willow asks.

"No, Willow. It's just an expression. It means he needs to stop talking sometimes." Peeta says.

"Oh. Okay!"

That night, me and Peeta are getting ready for bed. Peeta is in the shower, so I'm in the room alone. I look over on my nightstand and see an envelope, with my name on the front. I pick up the envelope and open it. On the inside is a single piece of paper that reads 'This isn't the end.'

My eyes widen as I read it. He's coming back! He didn't stop at being put in jail. Now I know, Gale will do anything to hurt me! Anything.

"I told you I'll be back, Catnip!" A voice from behind says. _Oh no!_

 **A/N: Cliffhanger!**

 **OMG! Gale is back! What's the deal with that?!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **I hope this chapter wasn't too short. I think it was a good length. But I'll make all my chapters in the future longer.**

 **What do you think will happen next? Find out in Chapter 15! (That totally sounded like a cliffhanger from an old TV show!)**

 **Bye!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:Are you guys excited? I am! Because Gale is back!**

 **Bet you didn't see that coming, now did ya! I didn't see it coming, until I finished writing the chapter. So yeah. :)**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 15**

 _Previously on Always_

 _That night, me and Peeta are getting ready for bed. Peeta is in the shower, so I'm in the room alone. I look over on my nightstand and see an envelope, with my name on the front. I pick up the envelope and open it. On the inside is a single piece of paper that reads 'This isn't the end.'_

 _My eyes widen as I read it. He's coming back! He didn't stop at being put in jail. Now I know, Gale will do anything to hurt me! Anything._

" _I told you I'll be back, Catnip!" A voice from behind says. Oh no!_

I slowly turn around to where I heard the voice that has been taunting my dreams for the past year. Gale. He came back! Is he going to hurt my baby? Or worse, will he kill him? I need to get away from him. I need to!

"G-Gale, what do you want?" I glare at him.

"You!" He snarls.

"You... you need to stay away from me and my family. Why can't you just leave us alone?!" I yell. I try to make a run for the door, but he grabs me by the wrist before I can make it there. "PEETA!" I scream, tears falling down my face, fearing Gale's next move.

"So? You got another little monster on the way? Eh? Well, I'll take care of that for you!" He says, through gritted teeth.

"No! Don't touch my baby! If you do I'll kill you! I mean it will. PEET-" I'm cut off as Gale's hand goes over my mouth.

"Katniss!" Peeta yells, as I hear the shower turn off. "Katniss, what's wrong?" I try to scream, but Gale still has his hand over my mouth. I try to wriggle out of his grasp, but it's too tight around me. What will this mean for the baby if Gale hurts me? Will the baby be okay? So many questions cloud my mind, but what angers me is that I cannot answer them.

I bite Gale's hand, so he'll let me go. It works and I run out of his grasp, as he screams out in pain.

"Oww! Why you!" He says through gritted teeth.

"Stay away from me." I say, as he draws himself in my direction.

"Okay, if I say sorry will you come marry me?" He offers.

"NEVER! Stay away from me and my family! I hate you!" I scream. I now hear Peeta at the door, but I now realize, the door is locked. "Peeta!" I scream, running towards the door, but Gale grabs me by the wrist. "No! LET ME GO!" I scream. His grip on my wrist is so tight, it hurts.

"Katniss?" Peeta screams, desperately. "Katniss! What's going on in there?!"

"PEETA!" I scream, just as Gale pushes me to the ground and holds me there. I struggle to free myself, but have no success. Peeta is still trying to knock the door down when Gale pulls out a knife. No! I have to free myself now!

Gale is about to stab me straight through the chest, when I move to the side, and he stabs me right in the shoulder. I scream out in pain as it makes contact with my skin. Peeta finally breaks the door down and tackles Gale to the ground. I'm breathing heavily from the stab wound in my arm. I watch as Peeta punches Gale multiple times in the face. I try to get up, so I can get away, but I can't think straight, and I'm loosing too much blood. I start feeling dizzy and then pass out onto the ground.

 **A/N: Super sorry for the short chapter! Like, super short! I promise the next chapter will be longer. Don't worry!**

 **Please review, it makes me update faster and encourages me to write longer chapters! :)**

 **By the way, the baby is okay! I would never kill a baby! I promise. (I know that sounded like sarcasm, but it wasn't! I won't kill the baby!)**

 **BYE!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hello!**

 **Thank you for the reviews! I love them all! Reviews make me update faster! :)**

 **I am planning on making a sequel to this story, when this one is over. But I don't know how long this story is going to be. We'll see!**

 **Let me know if you guys have any suggestions for the story, I love hearing from you!**

 **I'm going towards a new approach to show more of the characters thoughts. What do you think? I figure it will make my writing longer. So, I'll do that for this chapter and let me know if you guys like the idea and I will continue it. :)**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Not mine, yo! Belongs to Suzanne Collins, yo! (Do I sound like a gangster?)**

 **Chapter 16**

I awaken in a hospital room, on a bed. _What happened?_ I think. _Oh, yeah! Gale attacked me. But is the baby okay?_ I sure hope nothing happened to my baby boy. I would be heartbroken. Peeta would be heartbroken too. And Willow! She'd be so sad, even if she did want a girl.

I look over and find Peeta sleeping in a chair next to my hospital bed.

"Peeta?" I shake him awake. "Peeta? Wake up."

"Katniss?" His eyes open and meet mine.

"Is the baby okay?" I sure hope he is.

"Yeah, he's fine."

"Thank god!" I would be destroyed if he didn't make it.

"How are you feeling?" Peeta asks, obviously worried about me.

"Fine." I wonder what happened to Gale. I'll ask. "Peeta? What happened to Gale? Did he get away?"

"Well, after you blacked out, I hit him unconscious, and then called the police, and they came and took him back to jail."

I wonder why he wasn't in jail in the first place. Wasn't that where he was supposed to be?

"Why wasn't he in jail in the first place?" I need to know, or it will drive me mad for the rest of my life.

"He had escaped." Peeta replies. "Some of his henchmen found their way into the police security system and found him, so they got him out. They haven't caught the guys who got him out though."

Whoa! I didn't know Gale's henchmen were that devoted to getting him out... so he could get to me. Why are his henchmen after me? What did I ever do to them? There must be some relationship between me and the henchmen. Do I know them in any way? Maybe they are just Hunger Games lovers, who want revenge. I might have killed someone they loved, I've killed a lot of people. I can't even count all the people I've killed!

"Peeta, can we go home?" I ask, because I am dying to be in my own bed and not this uncomfortable hospital bed.

"Yeah! You stay here and I'll go sign your release form." He smiles and I smile back.

I can't wait to see Willow! I love being with her. You can't help but love someone you've carried in your stomach for 9 months. I've grown to love her in those 9 months, and then when she came out, I loved her even more.

"Come on, Katniss!" Peeta smiles at me. "Let's go home." I smile, even at the thought of home. As I get off my bed, I go up and kiss Peeta on the lips. It's a kiss full of love and passion. A kiss that tells him we're going to be okay. "What was that for?" Peeta asks, when we pull apart.

"For being you!" I reply as we make our way out of the hospital.

 **Time Skip!**

…

…

…

 **After the walk home from the hospital...**

"Mommy!" Willow shouts when she sees me. "Mommy! I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too, little duck!" I beam as we embrace in a hug.

"Will you promise never to leave again?" It breaks my heart to think that she thinks I'll leave.

"I'm never leaving you, my little duck! You are too cute for me to leave ever again!" She giggles at my choice of words.

"You made me cute mommy!" Willow shouts.

"Did I?"

"Yes!" She beams. "Uncle Haymitch watched me while you were gone. He taught me about the geese and how to treat 'em."

"Well, he finally decided to teach you something useful." Haymitch has always taught her meaningless things, like how to carve a tree branch, how to destroy your toys, and worst of all, how to open a beer bottle. When Willow came home and told me Haymitch taught her to open a beer bottle, I went over there and yelled at him for an hour.

That night me and Peeta are getting ready for bed. I take all the pillows and place them around me on the bed, because now, the only way for me to sleep, is to be surrounded by pillows. If I don't have pillows in every direction, I will not sleep. I took Peeta's pillows, so he had to buy a whole bunch of new ones, or else I would take all of his. Now we have a closet full of pillows. Isn't that magical.

As Peeta and I lie in bed, we decide to discuss baby names.

"Do you like Asher?" Peeta asks.

"No." I say, simply.

"Rider?"

"Peeta, what kind of name is that?" Seriously, is he even trying?

"Why don't you try and think of one?" He suggests.

"But your better at it."

"Then why are you saying no to everything I say?" He asks.

"Because, I don't like those names."

"You just told me I was good at picking names."

"No, I said you were better than me. Besides, your good at thinking of names. Even if their not good ones."

"Oh, so I need to work on my name picking skills?" He asks.

"Yes, you do." I reply.

"If you help me pick names, then you can improve your skills too." He offers.

"Fine." I give in. "Aiden."

"That's a good name." Peeta comments.

"But I don't like that name." I argue.

"Then why did you suggest it?" Peeta laughs.

"Because you wanted me to."

"Can you please give me a real suggestion?"

"After you give me a suggestion." I offer.

"Okay. Rye." Peeta replies. I think hard about it. Rye? I think I like it. I think we finally found a good name for our baby boy.

"Yeah." I reply. "Rye."

"Really? Your actually agreeing."

"Yes. Is there a problem with that?" I snap.

"No." He smiles. "I'm just happy you agree with Rye. I really like it."

"Me too. But can we go to sleep now? I'm getting tired."

"Yeah." He kisses me on the lips. "Goodnight."

That night I have a terrible nightmare.

 **(A/N: The italics are Katniss' dream, or nightmare.)**

 _I'm walking through the woods, with my bow and arrows ready to shoot any animal in sight. I am have a big round stomach, with a baby boy inside. I put my bow and arrows away and start heading to the lake my father and I shared._

" _Hello, Catnip!" A voice from behind snarls. I quickly turn around as I see Gale. He takes a knife, slicing it right through my stomach, killing my baby._

" _NO!" I scream at him. "YOUR EVIL! EVIL!" Just the Gale disappears, and President Snow takes his place._

" _Your precious daughter is all mine!" The president snarls, as a lifeless little girl appears in his arms. Willow. "Oh, and don't forget Peeta! He's here too." Just then a dead Peeta appears next to President Snow._

" _No! That's not Willow and Peeta! Your lying to me!" I shout, tears streaming down my face._

" _Oh, Ms. Everdeen, I thought we agreed not to lie to each other." He starts laughing and won't stop. Suddenly, Snow disappears along with my daughter and Peeta and Prim takes their place._

" _Why didn't you save me?" She asks. "You could have saved me! It's your fault I'm dead! YOURS!"_

" _No! No, Prim, it wasn't me!" I sob. "It wasn't me!" As I'm speaking, Prim starts turning into a fireball. "NO! PRIM DON"T LEAVE ME AGAIN! PLEASE!" I sob as she disappears._

" _I guess the odds just weren't in your favor, Ms. Everdeen!" President Snow snarls from somewhere, but I can't see him._

" _YOU MONSTER! YOU DID THIS! IT'S YOUR FAULT EVERYONE I LOVE IS DEAD!" I scream at the monstrous voice, coming from nowhere._

" _No, ." He replies. "There dead because of you." I hear as I awaken from my nightmare._

I awaken, screaming. Willow is dead! My son is dead! Prim is dead! Everyone is dead! I have to follow them! I have to be with them again.

"Katniss!" I hear. "Katniss, calm down. It was only a nightmare." I think I recognize the voice, but didn't this person die in the hands of President Snow? He tries to wrap his arms around me, but I push him away. "Katniss, it's me, Peeta!"

"No, your not! Peeta's dead! Your just a mutt made by the capitol! They sent you here to kill me!" I scream.

"Katniss, please, calm down! It's only me, Peeta. I'm not a mutt, you just had a bad dream." He pleads.

"No! It was real!" I sob. "It was real! All of it!"

"No, not real! Not real!" Peeta says, or maybe mutt Peeta, I'm not sure at the moment.

"N-not real?" I question.

"Yes, not real."

"Not real. Not real." I repeat until I eventually believe it.

"Are you feeling better?" Peeta asks me.

"Yes. I'm sorry I called you a mutt." I apologize.

"It's okay. It's just your way of getting back at me for all the times I called you a mutt." He jokes.

"Yeah." I laugh along with him.

"Do you want to talk about your nightmare?" He ask, suddenly super serious, yet caring.

"No. I just want to go back to sleep."

"Okay, have a good rest of the night." He smiles.

"Goodnight." I say as I enter a dream-less sleep.

 **A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Remember to review. I update faster when I get reviews.**

 **Let me know if you have any questions about the story, I will answer as many as possible. (And by that I mean all of them.)**

 **I also want to start doing shout-outs. If you post a review and I totally love it, I will give you a shout-out. Let me know if that is a good idea and I will start doing that.**

 **Keep up all the great reviews. I love reading them all!**

 **Next chapter will be up as soon as possible.**

 **Bye!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hi all my people! Or should I say homies. (Now am I starting to sound like a gangster?) Okay, here is my gangster impression. Yo yo yo all ya homies. Is that better? I think I could be a gangster if I wanted to. But I don't want to. I'm all good with my girly-girl act. Well, I guess I could say act. I don't really know what to call that. Guess I can just call myself a girly-girl who likes gaming and writing. GEEK! I'm a geek! That's it!**

 **Review and tell me if you want a shout-out.**

 **By the way, Katniss is around 8 months pregnant, so she's got about a month left of hell! Okay, that's a little dramatic, it might not be total hell when your pregnant, but how would I know, I'm only 13!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games. Suzanne Collins does. NOT ME! I'll be on the street and someone will say 'don't you own the hunger games?' and I'm just like 'NO!' (Just kidding that never happened.)**

 **Chapter 17**

I don't walk anymore, I wobble. Being 8 months pregnant makes it harder to walk, so when I'm near a curb on the road or something I have to walk, no wobble, with one foot on the curb. It sucks!

I don't have enough energy to walk to town anymore, so for exercise, I take small walks around the Victors Village. I am also very emotional! One day, Haymitch made a comment at how big I was getting and I started sobbing. Peeta had to come out to calm me down. I cry over everything nowadays, it's setting a bad example for Willow. I bet she thinks she can cry and get whatever she wants by now.

Rye kicks me in the ribs all the time too. Sometimes he kicks so hard, that I start crying. I've been through much worse, but when I'm pregnant, I can't help but cry when the kicking gets too much for me to handle.

My morning sickness doesn't come anymore. I'm very thankful for that! At least it's one less thing to worry about.

Gale has been sent back to jail, and for longer this time. He went to trial and was found guilty for escaping jail and attempted murder. Add that to his penalties for kidnapping and he's in jail for life. He's under high security back in prison, so he doesn't escape again. So I guess I don't have to worry about him anymore.

They also found out that Gale is crazy. Like, mentally crazy. The doctors say it started after the war, he's one of the many people who lost their minds after the war, so he might be moving into a mental asylum soon, since he did help end the war, they will try to help him as much as possible.

But helped in a war or not, this guy needs to be disciplined, not helped. That sounds cruel, but I don't care. He deserves what he gets!

Today, I'm taking care of Willow, while Peeta has to make an emergency trip to the bakery. They have a huge order coming in and they need as much help as possible. He tried to get out of it, but had no success. Besides, it's good for me and Willow to spend some alone time together. Do some mother-daughter bonding time. Some toy playing time. Some eating time. It should be fun!

"Come on, Willow!" I say, when Peeta leaves. "Let's play with some of your toys." Willow was upstairs, and when she hears this, she bolts down the stairs.

"Really! We gonna play!" She yells.

"Yes." I laugh. "Lets go do it in your room. Okay?"

"Okay! Let's go!" She beams. **(A/N: Willow kinda reminds me of Dora when she says this. :) )**

We make our way upstairs, and into her pink room. Willow picks up 2 dolls and some doll clothes.

"I'll be Suzy and you can be Amy!" Willow says.

"Okay!" And we start playing.

"Amy, would you like a spot of tea?" Where on earth did Willow learn such manners! I didn't even know she knew how to talk like the British.

"Oh, yes. I would love a spot of tea."

"Sugar or creamer?"

"Oh, sugar, please." She places ripped toilet paper in my dolls fake tea cup and then does the same to hers.

When we are done playing, we both go to get a snack. I make us crackers and cheese with chocolate milk. Even I'm craving the chocolate milk. Can't blame me for being pregnant... oh right, you can.

As we're eating, the phone rings.

"Stay here, Willow." I say, as I get up to answer the phone.

I wonder who could be calling? Could be Effie or my mother.

"Hello?" I say into the phone.

"Hello?" A capitol voice says. "Is this Mrs. Mellark?"

"Yes. Who may this be?"

"I am Mrs. Plurret, from the mental asylum. I was calling because we thought you could help us. Would it be alright if you came down to the capitol?" She asks.

"Well, I can't now, I'm due to give birth in a month and I don't want to be away from home when I'm ready. But, I guess I could call you a month after I do give birth and we can schedule something. May I ask why I'm wanted in the capitol?"

"Okay, I'll schedule you to come in a few months and call us whenever your ready. And to answer your question, I was not told of why you are wanted here. They just need you at the mental asylum."

"The mental asylum?"

"Oh, yes. I didn't mention that? Whoops! My bad! Don't worry, it has nothing to do with your mental state. But that's all I know about the matter. Sorry."

"That's alright. I'll call when I'm ready to come. But I will need to consult my husband first."

"Yes, of course! Well, I am very busy, so I must go now. Have a wonderful day. Goodbye."

"Bye!" I say as I hang up the phone.

I wonder what on earth the mental asylum could want? This is really weird, I only know Gale, who is in the asylum, but what would this have to do with him? I can't imagine what I would do to help Gale or anything. I'm the one he hates, what could I do? It's probably not even about Gale. Maybe they need me, the mockingjay, to help with a social event or something. I have become very popular for social gatherings after we won the war. I haven't gone to any though. Whatever, I need to get back to Willow. I'll talk to Peeta about it tonight.

 **Later that night...**

Peeta gets home and I tell him about the phone call.

"It sounds important." Peeta says.

"Should we go?" I ask.

"Well, it's really up to you." He replies.

"I want to go. It'd be fun for Willow and a nice family vacation." I'm kinda worried to go, but I keep that to myself.

"Then let's go a month after Rye is born. How does that sound?" He asks.

"Good. Lets do it." I smile. He smiles back at me and I can't help it when I crush my lips into his. We end kissing much longer than expected because before we know it Willow is yelling for us.

"Aren't you going to tuck me in?" She yells from her room.

"Coming, sweetheart!" Peeta yells back. We head upstairs to put Willow to sleep.

We get up there and she is already in bed, waiting for us to pull the covers up and sing to her.

I tuck Willow in and kiss her forehead.

"Goodnight, my little duck." I say.

"Goodnight mommy, goodnight daddy." She says.

"Goodnight, sweetheart." Peeta says.

"Mommy, will you sing to me?"

"Of course."

 _Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound_

 _Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh  
La la la la  
La la la la  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh  
La la la la_

 _Just close your eyes  
You'll be alright  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound_

 _Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh_

Willow then closes her eyes and goes to sleep. Peeta and I kiss her one last time before leaving the room and going to bed ourselves.

 **A/N: Hope y'all enjoyed.**

 **Next chapter will be up soon.**

 **By the way, I hope the spacing doesn't look funny in this chapter, it did when I was writing it in OpenOffice, I think it's from the song. I got it off the internet, so it may have made the spacing weird.**

 **REVIEW! Reviews make me work faster. :)**

 **Man, I posted 3 chapters tonight! Whoa! Bye!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: OMG! I cannot believe how far we've made it through this story!**

 **You guys have all been so supportive these past few months, or weeks, I'm not quite sure how long it's been.**

 **Yesterday was Sunday, so I was able to write and post 3 whole chapters! I swear guys, it's the reviews! Reviews make me motivated and cause me to work faster, so keep them coming!**

 **I need your guy's help with something.**

 **Do you think Katniss should go to the asylum or stay home? There was a really big reason she was going to the asylum, can you guess why? Leave a review and let me know.**

 **Also, let me know if you think the asylum is too creepy. I started thinking about my writing and realized, asylum is a really creepy word. So, I need to know if you guys want to see the asylum scene, or if she should just decline the offer.**

 **I'll only write what the readers want. Except if you want me to kill Katniss, Peeta, Willow, or Rye, then you've got to find a different story that has family death. I WILL NOT write about family death, EVER! (Just wanted to say that before someone started asking me to kill Katniss or something like that.) :)**

 **UPDATE: KATNISS IS DUE ANY DAY NOW!**

 **Enough jibbed-jabber, let's get onto the story!**

 **Disclaimer:You know what goes here. ;)**

 **Chapter 18**

Rye is due any day now, so that keeps Peeta working around the clock to get things ready for the baby. I am also busy, keeping Rye occupied so he won't kick me all the time. Seriously.

Willow has learned not to bother me while I'm holding a baby. She has seen how unhappy I am and she knows not to bother me.

We have gotten Rye's nursery ready. The walls are baby blue, with a white carpet. There is a white crib, dresser, and changing table. We also placed a cushioned rocking chair in the corner of the room.

The day goes by slowly and normally, until I feel a sharp pain in my stomach and water trickle down my legs. Oh no. The baby's coming.

Peeta's at the bakery! And I'm going into labor! I need to call him, but the pain in my stomach is so large, I can't really move.

"Willow! Willow, come here baby!" I scream.

"Mommy?" She asks, coming down the stairs. "Mommy, what's wrong?"

"Willow, you remember daddy's work number?" I ask.

"Yes." She says.

"I need you to call your daddy. If it's not him on the phone ask to talk to him. When daddy answers tell him to come home, it's an emergency." I instruct her.

"Okay." And she runs off to the phone.

"Hello!" She says into the phone. "May I speak to my daddy?" There is a short pause.

"His name is Peeta!" There is another pause.

"Daddy, is that you?" A quick pause. "Mommy said to come home right away, it's an emergency." She says.

"Hello? Daddy, are you there? Mommy, he hung up on me!"

"It's okay. Daddy's on his way home." I reassure her.

"Mommy, awe you okay? Why is your face so wed?" She asks.

"I'm fine baby. It's just the baby, he's going to come soon." I tell her, panting.

2 minutes later, Peeta comes rushing through the door.

"Katniss! What's wrong?" He asks, running over to my side.

"The baby's coming." I squint in pain.

"Okay! Um... um... lets get you to the hospital. Come on!" He helps me up and we get in the car. Willow goes over to Haymitch's house.

We drive to the hospital, me squinting in pain the whole way. I hate all the contractions. They are the worst pain I've ever felt. Even worse than when Willow was inside me. Even worse than anything I've ever felt in the games. Not as bad as the nightmares, but no physical pain will ever compare to this. This is what you get for agreeing to have a baby.

It takes pretty much no time to get to the hospital, since District 12 is so small. We race into the hospital, Peeta going slow enough so I can keep up through all this pain.

A doctor leads us to a room, where I am most likely going to give birth in, in just a couple hours.

"Is it normal for her to be in this much pain?" My very overprotective Peeta asks, obviously noticing all the pain I'm in.

"It's perfectly normal." Dr. Sage reassures him.

It hurts like hell. This is the worst contraction yet! I squeeze Peeta's hand so hard, I think I just about broke it.

"It's okay, Katniss." He tries to calm me. "Your okay. It will be over soon."

"Please! I want this baby out of me!" I plead.

"You'll be in labor for another couple hours." Dr. Sage says.

"It'll be over before you know it." Peeta tells me. "I promise."

I was in labor for 3 hours, turns out, Peeta couldn't keep his promise, and it was the longest 3 hours of my life. He was here the whole time, but I was in so much pain, it didn't even feel like he was there to help me through this. I was in my own world, full of pain and sorrow. When Sage told me it was time to push, I started to worry. What if I can't handle two kids? What if he hates me? What if Peeta and I get so overwhelmed with the kids, that he leaves me, with both the kids to take care of on my own? If that happens, then this baby will be tearing our family apart. Will I even love this baby? What if he is a trouble maker like me, instead of sweet and gentle like Peeta and Willow? So many questions run through my head, I didn't realize Peeta was shaking me.

"Katniss?" He asks. "Katniss are you okay? You wouldn't respond for 10 whole minutes! You have to push now!"

"O-okay." I start pushing. And pushing. And pushing. Until I hear the small cry of a baby.

How could I possibly be a good mother to two kids? What if Willow gets jealous of the new baby and hates me? What if Willow runs away to get away from the parents that wouldn't pay attention to her? The questions keep coming and the memories don't stop. I imagine my daughter and son, older, hating me for being such a terrible mother. I imagine them both walking out on me and Peeta. But worst of all, I imagine Snow sending them into the games. And I couldn't protect them.

I am brought out of my thoughts when Dr. Sage asks us a question.

"Does he have a name?"

"Rye Aiden Mellark." I say. It's the perfect name. Sage hands me my baby, after he is cleaned up of all my blood, and I take in his beauty. I would call him handsome, but he's too young for that. Right now, he is just simply beautiful. I admire his patch of brown hair and his blue pupils.

"He's perfect." Peeta says, smiling, with tears filling his eyes.

"Yes, he is. Our little Rye. Perfect."

 **A/N: Hope it wasn't too short.**

 **Please review, I love hearing from you guys.**

 **Tell me if you would like a shout out and I'll give you one.**

 **Bye!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: OMG! Sorry it's taking so long for me to update. This story is getting SO hard to write. Plus I have school. But I'm home-schooled, so I usually put off all my schoolwork, update, then do my schoolwork. So this story is taking up a lot of my time!**

 **But at least you guys are enjoying it.**

 **Please give me suggestions for the future chapters. It's getting really hard to think of a different plot for each chapter. :(**

 **So give me some suggestions and I'll give you a shout-out. SUGGESTIONS FOR SHOUT-OUTS! Can't pass up that kind of deal, right? insert nervous laugh**

 **Anyways, I love hearing from you guys so REVIEW!**

 **Also, I would love if you guys follow/favorite my story, or follow/favorite me as an author.**

 **Someone asked me if there would be a sequel to this story, and the answer is yes and no.**

 **Yes, because I am definitely thinking about it. And no because I have no idea what the heck it would be about. But if you want me to make a sequel after this I will.**

 **But I will not make the sequel right after the story, because I have a different story planned. But you guys have to see wait and see what it is. Unless I already told you and just don't remember. I'd feel like a total NOOB!**

 **Read and Review.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **P.S. Shout-OUTS at the end! :D**

 **Disclaimer: "Do you own the Hunger Games?" Asks a stranger on the street. "No, I just look like I do. Everything belongs to Suzanne Collins. I own nothing." I reply to the total stranger.**

 **Chapter 19**

 _Previously on 'Always'_

" _Rye Aiden Mellark." I say. It's the perfect name. Sage hands me my baby, after he is cleaned up of all my blood, and I take in his beauty. I would call him handsome, but he's too young for that. Right now, he is just simply beautiful. I admire his patch of brown hair and his blue pupils._

" _He's perfect." Peeta says, smiling, with tears filling his eyes._

" _Yes, he is. Our little Rye. Perfect."_

Rye doesn't sleep through the whole night, and we didn't expect him to. He cries at least 3 hours every night. The first night, it was a wonder he slept at all, because he was awake so much, crying. The second night was the same, awake more than half the night. This went on for about a week, then he was awake for about 2 hours every night. After 6 months he would start sleeping through the whole night. We gave Willow lots of attention, so she doesn't feel left out. She loves the baby, like I thought she would. I did have my moments before Rye was born, where I thought she would hate him. But deep inside, I knew she was going to love him. I am happy to say, that Rye feels the same way towards Willow. Willow's smile will always stop Rye from crying. Her smile works on me too, sometimes.

I've decided that I will go to the mental asylum. I said I would call a month after Rye was born, but it's 8 months since he was born. I think I'll call today. My mother would have to come over and watch the kids though.

I make the call and they tell me to come over next week, which means we'll get on the train in 5 days. My mother and Annie are coming today. Annie is coming, with her son, because Annie is mad, as some people say, and she can't handle being left alone. Especially after Finnick's death.

"Mom! Annie! Hello!" I say, as they enter into my home.

"Don't forget about me Aunt Kitty!" Annie's 4 year old son, Fin, says.

"How could I forget about you, Finney!" I exclaim. I pick him up in my arms. "Peeta!" I call out. "Peeta, Annie and my mother are here."

"Coming!" He yells from upstairs. He comes down, carrying Willow in his arms. "Hello, Ms. Everdeen and Annie." He says, politely.

"Oh, hello, Peeta!" My mother exclaims, giving him a hug. "Oh my goodness." My mother says, after pulling away from Peeta. "Willow, is that you? What are you 15?"

"No, Granny, I'm 3!" Willow giggles.

"No, you look too old to be 3!" My mother jokes. "Oh my goodness." She draws her attention to Rye. "Is this the Rye I've been hearing so much about?"

"Yes." I laugh.

"How old is he now?" She asks.

"8 months." I answer.

"He's getting so big!" She squeals.

"I know!" I agree. I lead them to our living room and we all take a seat, while Willow and Fin go up to play in her room.

"How have you two been?" Peeta ask, handing everybody tea that he had made before they arrived.

"I've been good." Annie says. "I think I'm finally getting over Finnick's death, but I'll never fully let go."

"Well, that's good, Annie. It's nice that your getting over it, but not fully letting go of him." I encourage her. "How have you been, mom?"

"Wonderful. I got a promotion at the hospital. I'm now working as a surgeon." She beams.

"That's amazing, mom! I'm so happy for you." I say.

"Thank you!" She says. "How have you two been?"

"Great!" Peeta says. "Rye's been sleeping through the whole night recently and Willow is starting preschool next month."

"Wow! She's starting school already?" Annie asks. "Fin had only just started, and he's 4!"

"Did he go to preschool?" Peeta asks.

"No, District 4 doesn't have preschool. They want the kids to learn how to fish before they start school. So they learn it at 3 and 4 from their parents." Annie explains.

"That makes sense." I say. "Well, I'll let you guys catch up. I'll go make dinner." I say, because it's getting late and everyone is probably hungry.

"Okay." Everyone says.

I make my way to the kitchen and get the ingredients I need to make lamb stew. I put all my ingredients together in a pot and it starts boiling on the stove.

I hear a slight crack of the back door and my hunter instincts tell me to turn around. As I whip around I see an unfamiliar man in the doorway of my back door. I'm about to scream, but a pair of hands go over my mouth. There's TWO strangers in my house! Wait, scratch that, there's THREE! One hands there hands over my mouth, preventing me from screaming, while the other is holding my hands behind my back, preventing me from getting away. The last one is just standing there.

What's happening? I thought I could finally be happy, but I obviously can't if there are people out to kill me! How did I get in this mess exactly? Oh yeah, Gale's jealously of me and Peeta, or maybe it's just his craziness. But what did I do to deserve this?

I am brought out of my thoughts when I realize, I've been taken outside. I struggle to free myself, but it's useless, because the two men holding me are much stronger than I am. And that is when I realize, I'm a goner.

 **A/N: CLIFFHANGER!**

 **Okay, so I gave you guys a few chapters of happy, family stuff, but now, Gale's henchmen are back to business.**

 **Hope you guys liked it.**

 **Shout-outs go to:**

 **everlark2004**

 **pistonsfan75**

 **morningstar115**

 **lum3884**

 **Pandagaming321**

 **Bye!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Hi. Hola. Sa-wa-tee. Ne-how. Whatever language you speak. I don't know.**

 **Welcome back to the story that may or may not haunt your dreams forever. It doesn't haunt my dreams. I don't know why, but I never dream, or I just don't remember them.**

 **I do so much day dreaming, my brain is super tired at night, and has no time to think of dreams. It's science! Well, that's my logical explanation. If you want, you could tell me yours, either by reviewing or PM. I'll give you a shout-out for it. :)**

 **This chapter is in Peeta's POV and will end in Katniss' POV, or might be Peeta, Katniss, then back to Peeta. We'll see.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games. It belongs to Suzanne Collins. Unless, I was hijacked to forget that I actually wrote the Hunger Games! GASP! Dun dun duuuun!**

 **Chapter 20- Peeta's POV**

After Katniss goes off to make dinner, I continue to talk with Annie and Ms. Everdeen.

"Peeta, did Gale ever come back after the last time?" Annie asks me.

"No, he was sent to prison, and then they found out he was crazy, so they sent him to a mental asylum, though we're still worried about the guys he sent to give the threats." I reply.

"Well, it's good that Gale is gone. Do you think you two are wanted at the asylum because of Gale?" Ms. Everdeen asks me.

"It's possible, but I can't imagine why they would want us to see him." I reply, honestly.

"Honestly, they could want anything. Katniss was the Mockingjay after all." Annie says. I nod. I feel like I should check on Katniss. I haven't heard anything from the kitchen for at least 15 minutes.

"I'll be right back." I tell Annie and Ms. Everdeen. I go to the kitchen, expecting to find Katniss, but instead, I find nothing, but the back door is wide open.

"K-Katniss?" I stutter. She can't be gone again. I already made that mistake once and I promised myself I wouldn't let it happen again.

"Peeta, what's wrong?" Annie asks as her and Ms. Everdeen enter the kitchen.

"K-Katniss, she's g-gone... again." I stutter.

"Where do you think she is?" Ms. Everdeen asks.

"I-I don't know. The only thing I can think of is those guys Gale had sent out." I reply. "I'm going to go search around town."

"I'll come." Ms. Everdeen says.

"No, you need to watch the kids."

"Annie can watch them, now I'm coming." She argues. "Besides, she's my daughter."

"Okay. You can come, only if Annie stays with the kids." I reply.

"Yeah, I'll stay here." Annie agrees.

I'm worried about Katniss. It's not like her to leave the house without telling anyone, especially at night. Plus, why would the back door be left open like that? None of it makes sense. All I know is that I need to find her.

 **Katniss POV**

The men start taking me towards town, but end up turning to go towards the woods. I'm hoping nothing bad happens, or at least worse than already has. I am being kidnapped after all. I just want to go back to my family, unharmed.

We're just about to enter the woods, when I hear a man shouting.

"Hey! What are you doing with her?" The man yells. I can't see the man, but his voice sounds familiar.

The men holding me start going faster, into the woods, while I hear the man who shouted running towards us. The man is awfully fast, and soon gets close enough so I can see his face. I recognize him from the hob, but I'm not sure of his name.

As the men holding try and pull me into the woods, I struggle against them so the man trying to get to me can save me. I manage to slow the men down enough so the guy from the hob can help. He gets to us and knocks out one of the guys holding me, while the other one holding me let's go, prepared to fight. The man from the hob knocks that guy out, but isn't strong enough for the other man. I can't save him, but I can try. So I punch the man in the face and he stumbles backwards, while the man form the hob hits him and knocks him out.

"Who are you?" I ask the man.

"Garric Combe." He answers.

"Well, thank you, Garric." I thank him.

"Anything for the Mockingjay." He smiles. "I'll take you home." He walks me half way home, when I hear Peeta calling my name.

"Katniss!" He yells. I see him emerging from the fog.

"Peeta!" I run to him and jump into him. "Peeta." I say into his neck.

"Oh my God! Katniss, you had me worried sick. Where were you?" He asks. I tell him everything that happened. He looks terrified as I'm telling him the story. After I'm done, I look back to see if Garric is still there, but he's gone.

"I'm just glad your okay." Peeta says, wrapping his arms around me. We walk home, and I give everyone a hug. Apparently, my mom came to look for me, but Peeta sent her home when the fog started. But everyone was happy to see that I was okay. Willow and Fin had no idea what was going on and kept asking why everyone was happy and crying at the same time.

That night Peeta puts Willow to bed, and I listen to them at the door.

"Daddy, can you tell me a story?" She ask. Peeta has always been in charge of stories, while I am in charge of singing. We usually switch off every other night.

Peeta kisses her forehead. "Of course, sweetheart." He tells her an old story from over a hundred years ago, called Cinderella. He starts with the evil step sisters and mother, the talking mice, the fairy godmother, and finally the happily ever after. It's such a silly story, yet she loves it so much.

"I love that story, daddy." Willow tells Peeta, her eyes fluttering shut. "I love you, daddy. Tell mommy I love her too."

"I will, Willow. Goodnight, sweetheart." Peeta tells her. "I love you."

"Goodnight." She shuts her eyes and falls asleep.

"Were you standing there the whole time?" Peeta asks me, smiling.

"Yes. Your so cute with her." I say as we head to our bedroom and get ready for bed.

As I'm falling asleep I have one thought on my mind. _I wish she didn't have to grow up._

 **A/N: Don't you love a happy chapter ending. I don't want Willow to grow up either, but she will, eventually. :(**

 **Anyways, I hope you guys liked it. And OMG this story has over 40 reviews already! I didn't think I would make it that far. Plus, there's over 6,000 reads! How did that happen?**

 **Thank you guys SO much, you guys don't realize the effect you can have. :)**

 **Have an amazing day! BYE!**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: OMG! You guys are so amaing.**

 **This story has reached over 7,000 reads and over 40 reviews.**

 **Let's try to get to 50 reviews, that would be amazing.**

 **Thank you to everyone who has followed, favorites, or reviewed my story, I love all of you guys, every last one of you. :)**

 **Remember, Keep calm and Read on!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games, not matter what everyone is saying. Characters belong to Suzanne Collins!**

 **Chapter 21**

Well, the day has come that Peeta and I must go back to the dreaded Capitol. I hate to leave Annie and my mother with the kids, but they say they love spending time with them, so I guess it's fine. Besides, I could use a vacation from Willow and Rye. Of course I love them, but I just need a little break once in a while.

"Katniss!" Peeta calls from downstairs. "Katniss, we have to go now!"

"Coming!" I yell back. I have all my things packed, so I start heading downstairs.

"Are you ready?" Peeta asks me.

"Yeah." I say. I go over to Willow to say goodbye.

"I don't want you to go mommy. Why can't you and daddy stay here?" She pouts.

"Because, Willow. We talked about this, me and daddy have some work we have to do."

"But why can't work be here?" She asks.

"That's not how it works, honey." I tell her. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too." Willow says back. Then Peeta comes over to us.

"Hey, sweetheart." Peeta says. "I'll miss you."

"I miss you too daddy!" Her eyes start filling with tears.

"We'll be home before you know it." Peeta tells her. "You have Fin, grandma, and Aunt Annie here with you, so it will feel like time is just flying by." I smile at Peeta's choice of words. He can always make Willow smiling, and that's what she is doing.

"Okay." She says. "But I will still miss you and mommy, tons!" She says.

"We'll miss you too." Peeta says.

"I'll think about you every second, Little duck." I say, to cheer her up.

"I'll think of you too!" She beams. I laugh at how she can be upset one minute and happy the next.

We say goodbye to everyone else, and then leave to the train station. I think of Haymitch's words, before the second games. _"You never get off this train!"_ Haymitch had said that day. He was right, even after the games and the war, we are still stuck on this train, even though flying hovercraft's exist.

We get our tickets and then enter the train. We find out the room they gave us is the same one I had in the first games. We're not sure who has Peeta's old room, but it doesn't really matter.

When we get on the train, it's already pretty late, so we start getting ready for bed. I get in the shower, and stand under the hot water.

I already miss Willow. I wish I could have brought her, but I still don't trust the Capitol, so I wouldn't want her to be around those Capitol people. Also I don't want her asking "Mommy, why do these people sound so funny?" that would be so humiliating.

It takes 2 days to get to the Capitol, and basically the whole time Peeta and I stay in our room, we only leave to eat in the dining hall. As we're exiting the train, we see color everywhere. Blue, pink, purple, green, yellow, and tons more. It's all over the place, clothes, hair, makeup, even buildings. It seems they've added more color to their lifestyle than from the last time I was here.

"It's a wonder they've manage to get more color into one world." I mumble to Peeta.

"Don't worry, we'll be out of here soon." He replies. I hear people shouting in our direction.

"OH MY GODDNESS! IT'S KATNISS EVERDEEN AND PEETA MELLARK!" Oh no, we've been here 2 minutes and people already notice the lack of color coming from us.

More people are screaming. "CAN I GET YOUR PICTURE?" Someone would yell, while another yelled, "CAN I ASK YOU A FEW QUESTIONS FOR THE CAPITOL NEWS?" God, these people are already getting on my nerves. They're so self-absorbed in their own lives. Ugh.

I wave, instead of answer all the questions being thrown at me.

"MRS. MELLARK! IS IT TRUE THAT YOU AND MR. MELLARK HAVE TWO KIDS?" Oh God, they just keep coming!

We try to get through the crowds to our hotel room, but have little success, and we keep getting questions shot at us.

"ARE YOU TWO MARRIED?"

"WILL YOU BE COMING TO THE PARTY TONIGHT?"

Stop with the questions!

We finally get to our hotel, which took three times longer than it should have, but we made it.

"Hello." The hotel receptionist says, without looking up from some papers.

"We're here to check out our room." Peeta says.

"Names?" She asks, still looking down.

"Peeta and Katniss Mellark." Peeta answers. As she hears our names, she looks up with wide eyes. I get a better look at her as she looks up. She isn't like the rest of the Capitol people. She has long blonde hair, green eyes, and doesn't where a lot of makeup. She looks a little bit like Delly Cartwright, but still has a little bit of a Capitol look to her.

"OMG!" She squeals. "Um... sorry... your room is number 302." She says. I don't like the way she's looking at Peeta.

"Um... thank you." I say, as Peeta takes the key. She doesn't stop looking at Peeta.

We walk off to the elevator and I look back at the girl, who is still staring at Peeta. She doesn't stop looking until the elevator is just about to close.

When we open our room door we see a large bed, a dresser, a TV, and a door leading into the bathroom. The window is huge and has a beautiful view of the city.

"Do you like it?" Peeta asks.

"Yeah, I love it."

"It's the presidential suite. I thought this could be more like a vacation." He smiles.

"Thank you, Peeta! It's amazing!" I thank him.

"Anything for you." Peeta says. I smile at him.

Tomorrow we have to go to the asylum to see why they want us there. I'm kind of nervous to go, just because of all those crazy people there, but I'm sure it will be fine. It might have to do with Gale, but who knows. I wouldn't have thought they would put him in a mental asylum here, he is probably in District 2, like he is supposed to be.

I can't stop thinking about the way that girl was looking at Peeta. She was so much prettier than me, she could sweep Peeta off his feet in a heart beat. But I know Peeta truly loves me, he wouldn't let any Capitol girl get in the way. I think. Ugh, why does love have to be so complicated!

 **Receptionist Girl POV (A/N: I didn't think I would do someone other than Katniss or Peeta's POV. Let's see how this turns out...)**

Oh my goodness! I can't not believe the man I fell in love with is in the Capitol. Peeta Mellark. I've loved him since I saw him in his first interview with Caesar before the 74th Hunger Games. I knew he would win! I've wanted to meet him, and have him fall in love with me, but Katniss Everdeen got in the way. But now that Peeta is here, I can make him fall in love with me. I've made every man I've ever met fall in love with me, even if they were married. How is Peeta any different? He'll be in love when he finds out how much better I am than Katniss! I will marry him! I will, and I know exactly how to do it.

 **A/N: What did you think of the 'crazy in love with Peeta' lady? Do you like the sudden POV change? I thought this story needed a small change, so that's why I added it.**

 **Should I do a Willow's POV in the future? Let me know.**

 **Can you figure out what the receptionist is going to do to get Peeta to fall in love with her? Review and tell me how you think she will do it.**

 **Shout-outs to:**

 **everlark2004**

 **pistonsfan75**

 **Pandagaming321**

 **lum3884**

 **AND**

 **morningstar115**

 **Thank you guys for the wonderful reviews. Keep it up!**

 **Bye!**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: CHAPTER 22! How did that happen!**

 **Right now I'm listening to Taylor Swift Never Grow up. I'm obsessed with Taylor Swift, but I don't like her new pop songs, I'd rather listen to her country songs. :) But I should probably turn it off, because I can't focus. It took me 20 minutes to write this much of my author's note, all because of this AMAZING song!**

 **Thank you for all the support and reviews towards this story. It means everything to me that you guys are liking this story, and I love how straight forward with me continuing this story. I promise I will not stop working on this story until it is over, and there will be a sequel to this story, I already know what it will be about, and I almost cried thinking about, because it is going to be a really happy story. :)**

 **I changed chapter 1 a little bit, just to get more people's attention towards the story, because there were a lot of people who read the first chapter, but stopped reading the story all together, because chapter 1 wasn't so good. I wasn't that good at writing back then, even if it wasn't that long ago, I think I've gotten a little better, but I almost cried reading chapter 2 because it was SO cheesy! How the heck did I write that cheesy?**

 **Anyways, some people were asking what my name was, so I'll just tell you right now. My name is Sophia. There, now you know. Enjoy this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games, all belongs to Suzanne Collins. I've literally said that 22 times, unless I skipped a chapter with a disclaimer, but I know I've written it over 20 times.**

 **Chapter 22- Peeta's POV**

Today Katniss has to go to the asylum to see what they want her to do. I've decided to stay here, since I wasn't invited to go. I wanted to go, but I didn't want to bother Katniss about it, so I'm staying.

About five minutes after Katniss leaves, there's a knock at the door. I wonder who it could be. Maybe Effie.

I open the door and see the receptionist lady from the main lobby. What could she want?

"Can I help you?" I ask the lady with blonde hair and green eyes.

"Hi, we haven't been properly introduced. My name is Carrie." Carrie says.

"Um, hi I'm-" I start, but she cuts me off.

"Oh I know who you are, silly, Peeta Mellark." She says, a little flirtatiously.

"Uh, yeah, that's me. Um, is there something I can do for you?" I still don't know why she is here, and I'm getting a little uncomfortable.

"I just came here to see you." She says.

"Yeah." I say, slowly. "Well, I'm pretty busy, so you should probably go now." Please leave.

"Oh, there was something I needed to ask you. Oh, what was it?" She pauses to try and remember. "Oh! I remember! I wanted to know if you would like to go out tonight."

I'm shocked. Doesn't she know I'm married!

"Sorry I-" I don't get the chance to finish, because she cuts me off.

"Great! I'll see you at eight then. Bye!" **(A/N: I just have to say that Carrie is such a JERK! Don't you agree?)**

She runs down the hall before I can object. What is wrong with this girl? There is no way I am going anywhere with that girl! No matter how many times she'll bribe me. She's crazy if she thinks I'll ever love anyone more than Katniss.

Crazy girl!

 **Katniss' POV**

I try to make my way to the asylum, without being seen. I have sunglasses and a sun hat, yet people still recognize me. How do people see me, or recognize me for that fact. Most people haven't even seen me for years, is it because of my lack of color? I guess you could spot me from a helicopter in the air from how little color I have compared to everyone else.

I get to the asylum, and right away notice how creepy it is. The walls are dark and cracked, there is a big, creepy black gate surrounding it, and there are thorns growing on the outside walls and fence. I immediately want to turn back, but I made a promise to show up, so I will.

The gate door has a button on the side, a doorbell, I guess. I push it and it makes a buzzing noise before a hear a gruff voice say, "Hello."

"Hello, this is Mrs. Mellark. I was called to meet someone hear." I say. The gruff voice doesn't say anything back, I just hear a buzzing noise, as the gate opens. The gate creeks so loud that I know right away, this place is over a hundred years old.

A women with gray hear, and wearing a gray suit, walks out of the front doors and meets me halfway.

"Hello, Ms. Everdeen." She says, emotionless, as if she were a robot.

"Uh, it's Mrs. Mellark." I say, a little annoyed, because pretty much everybody knows I'm married to Peeta, did she not see my wedding ring?

"Oh, sorry. Anyways, my name is Dawnelly Undersee." Dawnelly tells me.

"Okay, so... why exactly was I called here?" I ask.

"Well, as you know, Gale Hawthorne was tested and we did find out he was crazy." So this does have to do with Gale. "Since he is a veteran, and helped bring peace to the country, we want to help him the best we can. So we've put him on medication to help his mind deal with all his emotions, but medication won't cure him fully. We've called you here to talk to, to help him remember what it is he loves about his family, and why you two were such good friends." She tells me.

"Of course," She continues. "He does remember everything that has happened in his life, but he doesn't remember the meaning of them, that will be your job, help him remember the meaning in everything."

"Sounds... easy." No, it doesn't sound easy, but I want to help Gale, no matter how many times he tried to kill me. It was his own mind messing with him, like how Peeta's mind use to mess with him. I still love Peeta, even after he tried to kill me, how is Gale any different? He is my best friend... okay, I won't go that far, not yet, but he is my ex-best friend, and if it is possible to get my best friend back, then I'll do it.

"When do I start?" I ask Dawnelly.

"Now." She says as she opens the asylum doors. Inside it smells like blood and vomit. It makes me gag. Everywhere I look there are crazy looking people in hospital gowns, they all stare at me, as if I'm a monster about to eat them alive. But I think the same about them.

"How do you know Gale won't attack me?" I ask.

"We have him under restraints, you'll be perfectly safe." Dawnelly tells me, still as expressionless as she was when I first met her 5 minutes ago.

"Here we are." Dawnelly says, as she gestures towards a door, wanting me to enter.

"Now, your sure this is safe?" I ask.

"We are 100% sure. There is nothing to worry about, Ms. Everdeen."

"Mellark!" I correct her.

"Oh, right. Sorry." She says.

I enter the door, very nervous. I want Gale to get better, but why do I have to do it? It's not like we were best friends. Oh, wait a minute... we were. But we weren't family or anything, well we were like family. Okay, I just have to get this over with.

"Hey, Gale." I say, as I open the door.

"What do you want?" Gale asks.

"I'm here to help you." I say.

"Why?"

"Because you were my best friend, and I want you to get better." I say.

"When will you people understand! I DON'T NEED TO GET BETTER! I'M NOT SICK OR ANYTHING!" He's still as stubborn as he used to be, just like me.

"Gale, you need help. This is no time to be stubborn. I want to help you, and I will." I tell him.

"I don't need help!" He yells.

"Yes you do!" I say, my tone a little high and harsh. "Just let me help you, please."

"You can try, but it won't do anything! Because I don't need help!"

I take a seat on a chair next to his bed.

"Do you remember when we used to go out into the woods every Sunday?" I ask.

"Yeah. I would watch you kill innocent animals!" He snarls. _Well you did the same._ I say to myself.

"It was the only way we could support our families." I say, in my defense.

"Whatever." He sounds like a annoyed teenager. I wish I could slap him and tell him to grow up, but I know I can't.

"After we were done hunting, we would sit in the meadow and make fun of the Capitol, and Effie Trinkets accent." I smile at the memory.

"I think I remember how that felt. And before the reaping I got us both bread from the Mellarks bakery." He's starting to sound like his old self again.

"Yeah, you did."

After talking for some time, he realized he doesn't hate me, but we still have a lot of work to do before he is himself again. I'll be coming back tomorrow to help him some more.

It's 7:00 at night, so it's pretty dark. I hope Peeta doesn't mind me helping out Gale. I'm sure he'll be fine with it, because Gale is in restraints, so he can't hurt me.

When I get back to the hotel, I see don't see the receptionist girl at her desk. I saw her name tag before I left the hotel, I think it's Carrie... yeah, Carrie.

I open the hotel door, and find Peeta sitting on the bed, reading a book.

"Hi, Peeta." I say.

"Oh, hi, Katniss." He says. "I didn't hear you come in. How did it go at the asylum?"

"Good." I say. "They wanted me there to... help Gale remember, to heal his mind."

"Do they have him in restraints when you talk to him." I nod. "Okay."

"Really? Your not going to ban me from going there or anything?" I laugh.

"No." He smiles. "I'll go pick us up some dinner downstairs. I'll be right back."

"Okay." I smile and give him a kiss on the lips.

When he leaves, the phone rings.

"Hello?" I answer into the phone reciever.

"Hello, this is the chef from the kitchen." A man says. "I was calling to confirm the dinner arrangements for a Ms. Carrie Janelia and a Mr. Peeta Mellark, for eight o'clock." My mouth literally drops open.

"What?"

"I'm sorry, do I have the wrong room? Is this not the residents of Mr. Mellark? I was told this was his room." He says through the phone.

"Oh... um... this is the wrong room, sorry. Bye." I say as I hang up the phone. What? Is Peeta cheating on me?

 **(A/N: Quick note: This might be a little confusing to understand, but basically, Carrie set up the dinner plans for her and Peeta, and she knew that Katniss was in her room, but Peeta had left, so that's why Carrie had the chef call and confirm the plans, so that Katniss would think Peeta was cheating on her, and if Carrie was lucky, that would be enough for Katniss to divorce Peeta. But don't worry, Katniss would never divorce Peeta. So, yeah, you could call Carrie a crazy stalker who is obsessed with Peeta.)**

He must be cheating on me! I could tell Carrie was maybe in love with Peeta, but I didn't think she would try anything. Unless, Peeta made the first move. No! That's ridiculous! Peeta loves me! Right? If he loves Carrie, then how could he love me?!

I don't want to talk to Peeta at all right now, so I leave the hotel room. Before I leave, I leave a note for Peeta that reads,

 _I went out. Don't bother looking for me._

I walk down the street, I don't know where I'm going, but I don't care. I just want to get away from everything right now. My mind is being clouded with questions that I can't answer.

 _Is Peeta cheating on me? Does he even love me? Why did he make dinner plans with Carrie?_

As it gets later and later into night, I start to feel tired, but I don't want to go back to the hotel room, so I go to Effie's apartment instead. I haven't seen her in a while, so I guess this would be a nice surprise for her.

 **Peeta POV**

I get back to the hotel room, with mine and Katniss' dinner. As I open the door, I don't see Katniss, but instead find a note on the nightstand.

It reads, _I went out. Don't bother looking for me._

That's strange, why would she just leave? Suddenly there is a knock on the door. That must be Katniss!

I open the door, but don't find Katniss, instead I see Carrie. She is wearing a sparkly red dress and high heels.

"Are you really wearing that on our date?" She stares at me in disgust.

"Carrie, I am married, I am not going on a date with you." I say as calmly as I can.

"Why? Wouldn't you rather be with me than that other girl, what was her name? Katniss?" She sounds disgusted as she says my wife's name. This girl has been her not even 3 minutes and I've already lost all my patience.

"Okay, can you please leave? Now!" I say.

"I'm not leaving without you." Carrie says.

"Yes you are."

"Nope! You want me to leave, then take me on the date you promised me!" Carrie shouts. I roll my eyes.

"I never promised you a date. You just cut me off before I could say no."

"But you still never said no! And I think I deserve a date with you, Peeta Mellark!" She says. "Besides, you need to get to know me before you say no! When you get to know me, you'll want me to be

Mrs. Mellark, and not your precious little Katniss!"

Instead of saying anything else, I just slam the door in her face. I'm usually not that type of person, but when you bring Katniss into the picture, I can change personality in a matter of seconds.

I still wonder where Katniss went. It's not like her to just leave. And the note, _don't bother looking for me_ , what is that supposed to mean? It makes me think she's mad about something. But what did I do?

I get a little tired, but I'm not going to bed until Katniss is here.

Hours pass, and she still doesn't return. I'll go out and look for her.

 **Katniss' POV (Is this chapter ever going to end?)**

I knock on Effie's door and she answer's after a minute.

"Oh, darling! What are you doing here?" She asks, in her Capitol accent.

"Can I stay here the night?" I ask, my voice lowly.

"Of course!" She says. "Is there something wrong?" She asks. I can't hold the tears in any longer, and I start sobbing. Effie pulls me inside and wraps her arms around me. "It's okay, darling."

"No! It's not okay." I sob. "It's not!"

I sob for at least fifteen minutes before I calm down.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Effie asks. I nod.

"I-I think Peeta is cheating on me." I cry, making weird choking noises.

"Oh, darling. I'm sure that's not true. Where would you ever get such an idea?"

"I was at o-our hotel, and I got a call confirming dinner r-reservations for him and this other girl." The sobbing noises keep coming as I speak.

"Well, you can stay here for the night, but I'm having guests tomorrow evening, so you'll have to leave by then. Okay?"

"Thank you, Effie." I cry.

"Your welcome. Here you can have the guest room over here." She says, pointing towards a door. I nod. "Better get some sleep, goodnight."

"Goodnight."

I can't stop thinking about what Peeta had done. Will I be able to forgive him? Who knows what he did while I was at the asylum. Has he done this before with other girls? Am I not good enough for him? I knew I was never good enough for him.

I have so many thoughts roaming through my head, that I can't sleep. When I do fall asleep, my nightmares are full of Peeta, and him leaving me for someone else.

 **A/N: DRAMA! DRAMA! DRAMA!**

 **This is the longest chapter I've ever written! 7 whole pages!**

 **Don't worry guys, Katniss and Peeta will make up next chapter, but no marriage is perfect.**

 **Bye!**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Hey y'all!**

 **Short authors note.**

 **This chapter is basically dedicated to everyone who wanted Gale to attack Katniss again, so here you go. There has been a lot of people who want peace between Gale and Katniss, but don't worry, that will come. But Gale isn't fully healed yet, so his mind is a little bonkers.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games. All belongs to Suzanne Collins.**

 **Chapter 23- Katniss' POV**

I wake up in the morning, not knowing where I am. But then I remember I am at Effie's apartment, or penthouse, as Effie would call it. Everything from last night slowly start coming into my memory. Getting the call about Peeta's dinner date. Me leaving the hotel from anger. Walking in the streets. Coming to Effie's. And now, here.

"Katniss!" Effie calls. "Katniss! There is someone on the phone to speak with you."

I go out of the room Effie let me stay in, and go pick up the phone from Effie.

"Hello?" I say into the phone.

"Katniss?" This is Peeta. I'm really not in the mood to talk to him right now.

"What?"

"Katniss, I heard what happened, and I'm really sorry. But you have to believe me, I didn't cheat on you. I would never do that." He says.

"How do you expect me to believe you?" I ask.

"I would never do such a thing to you. I promise. I love you and only you." Peeta says.

"I don't know what to believe from you anymore. I know what I heard."

"Just let me explain." He begs.

"Fine. You have 5 minutes."

He explains everything to me. How Carrie tried to go out with him and how he refused. I think I believe him.

"Now will you please come back to the hotel? Please?" He asks.

"Okay." I say as I hang up. "Bye, Effie and thank you for letting me stay here."

"Oh, your welcome, darling. I'm here anytime you need me. Goodbye." Effie says back.

I exit Effie's 'penthouse' and make my way to the hotel. My face is still stained with tears, so everywhere I turn, somebody is asking why I've been crying or if I'm okay. But honestly, I bet these people don't even care how I feel, they just want to get my attention.

When I get to the hotel, Carrie is at the front desk.

"What are you doing back here?" She asks, looking at me in disgust. I return the gesture by giving her a deadly glare.

When I get back to the hotel, I find the door already open. I walk inside and find Peeta sitting on the edge of the bed. I leave the door open and walk over to sit next to him.

"Katniss?" He smiles, I can see the tear stains on his face. "I didn't think you would come back."

"I told you I would." I say, calmly. He wraps his arms around me and I do the same, while sobbing into his neck. He rubs my back to try and comfort me.

"Ssh... it's okay, your okay now." He snuggles into me. "I promise you, none of it was true. I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Ugh... this is so stupid!" We her from the doorway. We look up and see Carrie. "Having relationship problems much?"

"Go away, Carrie!" Peeta says harshly.

"NO! You still owe me a date!"

"I don't owe you anything!" Peeta spats, his arms still wrapped around me.

"Ugh! Fine! But I'll be back! You wait and see! You'll be mine, Peeta Mellark! All mine!" She says and runs down the hall.

"Now do you believe I cheated on you?" Peeta asks.

I laugh, "No. That girl is just crazy."

He kisses me and I kiss him back, passionately.

"I wish I could stay." I say. "But I have to go down to the asylum to help Gale again."

"Okay." He says, sadly. "Are you sure I can't come?"

"You don't want to see how creepy that place is, trust me."

"Okay, just be careful. Don't go in there if he isn't in restraints." Peeta begs.

"I promise, I won't. Bye." I say, kissing him.

"Bye."

…...

The asylum is just as dark and creepy as it was yesterday, and the same woman, Dawnelly, walks out to greet me.

"Hello, Ms. Everdeen." She greets, emotionless.

"Mellark!" I correct her for about the tenth time.

"Oh, sorry." She apologizes. "Here, come this way." She leads to Gale's hospital room and lets me in before locking the door behind me.

"Hey, Gale." I greet him.

He doesn't greet me, he just cuts right to the chase.

"I had a dream about you last night." He says.

"Really? What about?"

"Me and you were in the woods, and then you left me to be with Peeta and I wanted to kill you. I still want to kill you!" He starts pulling at his restraints. They were metal restraints yesterday, but today, they are rope for some reason.

"G-Gale, that's not true." Well, maybe it is true, but I won't tell him that. He manages to break through one of the restraints and I suddenly get nervous. I try opening the door, but of course, it's locked. "Let me out! LET ME OUT!" I scream at the guards, but the door won't budge. I didn't realize Gale escaped, until he is pushing me to the ground.

"YOU BETRAYED ME!" He screams at me. His eyes look down to my neck for a second, before he's running towards me and wrapping his fingers around my neck. I try to breathe, but his grip is too tight. "YOU LIAR! YOU LEFT ME!" He screams. The last thing I see is guards coming through the door, before everything goes black.

 **A/N: Hope I didn't scare anybody off with this chapter, but some people wanted to see one more attack scene before Gale is healed, so this is it.**

 **I wanted to make it like the way Peeta attacked Katniss in Mockinjay Part 1, so that's why I did the choking idea.**

 **WARNING: THIS IS THE LAST GALE ATTACKING KATNISS SCENE! THERE WILL BE NO MORE! SORRY TO EVERYONE WHO LIKED IT, BUT GALE NEEDS TO GET HEALED AND LIVE A NORMAL LIFE.**

 **Bye.**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Hello y'all!**

 **Hopefully I didn't scare anybody off with the last chapter. Hee Hee.**

 **OMG! Almost forgot, I got my ears pierced today! This isn't the first time though, it's the third time. They just keep getting infected. I first got them pierced when I was 6, then the second time was 10 or 11, and now I got them pierced again, at 13, for the third time. YAY!**

 **This chapter is in Peeta's POV, because Katniss is not awake yet... so, yeah... ENJOY!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games, all characters belong to Suzanne Collins, not me... sadly.**

 **Chapter 24- Peeta's POV**

A few hours after Katniss had left the phone rings.

"Hello?" I say into the reciever.

"Peeta!" It's Mrs. Everdeen. "Katniss isn't there, right?" Her voice sounds rushed and panicked.

"No, she's at the asylum, helping Gale."

"I just got a call from the hospital and they said Katniss is there! They told me Gale had broke his restraints while she was in the room, and he choked her! They couldn't call you because they didn't have your room number!" She speaks so fast, it is hard to understand her, but I know what she said. Katniss is in the hospital!

I don't say anything else, I just hang up the phone and throw on my shoes and coat.

I run out the door to the hospital.

 **Katniss' POV**

I wake up in a hospital bed, with an oxygen mask over my face, but I don't need it, so I take it off. I look over and Peeta is sleeping in a chair next to my bed. I shake him, to wake him up.

"Katniss?" I stirs, starting to wake up. "Katniss, your awake." He says as he opens his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm awake." I say, tiredly. He kisses me on the lips, and I happily return the gesture.

"How are you feeling?" He asks as he pulls away.

"Fine."

"The doctors said you can leave when you wake up. Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's go."

…...

When we get back to the hotel the phone is ringing. I answer it and find out it is Dawnelly, from the asylum.

"I just called to tell you that we discovered a serum that could almost fully heal Gale's mind." Dawnelly tells me. "You and Peeta can go back to District 12, but you will need to call Gale through the phone once a week, to help his cause. By the end of the month, he should be fully healed, but I would suggest continuing the weekly phone calls."

"Okay. I'll do anything at this point to help Gale." I say. But really, I'm just excited to go home. After I say goodbye, I hang up the phone and tell Peeta we get to go home. We immediately start packing our bags, planning on catching the train that leaves tonight.

When I finish packing, Peeta still has somethings, so I go to the front lobby desk to check us out. I would have Peeta do it, but I don't want him around Carrie.

"How can I help you?" Carrie says, at the front desk, looking down.

"I'm here to check out." She looks up and sees me.

"Oh, it's you. Can't you read?" She gestures towards a sign. "I have the right to refuse service to anyone." She looks back down at whatever she was doing before.

"Carrie, you have no reason to refuse service to me. I have done nothing." I spat at her.

"You stole my man, so I will not do anything for you." She hisses.

"He was never yours to begin with!" I shout.

"Then why did he throw himself at me yesterday?" She asks. **(A/N: In case you guys didn't know, throwing yourself at someone, means that you literally jump at them and kiss them. Of course this is a lie, Peeta would never do something like that, but Carrie likes lying, because she's a jerk.)**

"He did not!" I scream. "He would never do that!"

"He did to! Just check his shirt, you'll see the lipstick stain."

"You son of a... you better stay away from him! I'm warning you! Stay away from me and Peeta!" I shout.

"And why would I do that? I mean I'll stay away from you, but Peeta is a different story." She says, sounding all innocent. Who does this girl think she is?

"Because, you don't want to see me when I'm mad."

"Oh, and you weren't mad this whole time?" She asks. I give her a glare and walk away. I am not going to deal with her anymore. I'm so sick of all her lies.

…...

Peeta and I caught the earliest train we could get and headed home. I am so excited to see Willow and Rye. I hope they didn't miss us too much, we've never left them alone this long before.

The train stops in front of District 12 and we all get off. There are crowds of people, but I couldn't see anyone else when I saw that little head of brown hair, and the little blonde haired boy in the arms of Annie O'dair.

"Willow!" I shout.

"Mommy!" She screams, running towards Peeta and I. "Daddy!" She wraps both of us in a huge hug.

"I missed you so much!" Peeta says.

"I missed you guys too!" She squeals, hugging us even tighter.

"What have you been up to?" I ask when we all pull apart.

"I've been playing with Finny and Rye!" She beams.

"That sounds like a lot of fun." Peeta says.

"It was! And Aunt Annie made cookies, but they weren't as good as daddy's." She says. Peeta and I both laugh.

"Was she good?" I ask Annie.

"Oh, yes! She listened very well." Annie replies.

"That's good." I say. "Is my mother at home?"

"Yes. She was going to come, but Finnick needed to take a nap, because he had too much sugar. So she stayed home with him."

When we get home, I put Willow to bed, since it's pretty late.

"Mommy, I don't wanna go to bed!" She whines as I tuck her in.

"Honey, you have to. Little girls need their sleep." I say to her.

"But I'm not a little girl. I big girl!" She says.

"Okay, well big girls need their sleep too." I say.

"But I'm not tired." She complains, and then yawns.

"If your not tired, then why are you yawning?"

"It wasn't a tired yawn, it was an awake yawn."

"Go to sleep, Willow." I smile.

"Goodnight, mommy." She says, pouting.

"Goodnight, Willow. Can I ask you a favor?"

"Yes."

"Never grow up."

 **A/N: Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter.**

 **BYE!**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Hey y'all! What's up?**

 **I've been doing mighty fine, just living the life of a teenager!**

 **I just read something on the internet that tore my heart apart. I can't use headphones, because I just got my ears pierced, and my ears are super sensitive, so if I even wear a pair of headphones for 10 minutes, my ear will swell up. No headphones means no music which means, I can't listen to anything while I write! How stupid is that!**

 **Hope y'all are enjoying this story so far, I know I am enjoying writing it, and I will be so heartbroken when it ends. But we always have the sequel to look forward to, right?**

 **I have been getting so many new people reading this story. A few chapters ago I had a little over 7,000 reads, and now there are well over 8,000 reads. You guys are so amazing, and I love hearing from you, so keep the awesome reviews coming. :)**

 **Guess what? This chapter is Willow's first day of school! So, yes, we are flash forwarding a year ahead, which means, Rye is a little over a year old, Willow is 4 years old, I believe, and Katniss and Peeta are, well their ages don't matter, all I know about them at this point is that they are over 30 years old.**

 **Rye is just learning how to walk, just wanted to throw that out there. I think that is pretty useful information at this point, so yeah.**

 **Wow, long author's note! Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games, I am just a crazy fangirl who loves writing about the Hunger Games. And I mean it when I say I'm crazy. All belongs to Suzanne Collins, well maybe not all, but most of it does belong to Suzanne Collins.**

 **Chapter... wait, is that right? Chapter 25! How the heck did that happen?**

"But, mommy, I don't want to go to school!" Willow whines.

"Honey, you have to go to school. You don't have a choice. Now please, let me put your outfit on." I tell her.

"No! I'm not going. And you can't make me."

"Now, Willow, I'm not liking this attitude of yours! You are going to school, and that is final."

"But, mommy!" She whines.

"No buts!" I warn her. "Peeta, will you please come talk to your daughter!" I yell to Peeta, who is downstairs, packing Willow's lunch.

"Coming!" He yells back. "What's the problem?" Peeta asks when he gets to Willow's room.

"Your daughter won't let me get her ready for school!" I tell him.

"Why, Willow?" Peeta turns his attention to Willow.

"I don't want to go to school!" She pouts.

"But school is fun, Willow. You'll love it." He tells her.

"Mommy didn't love it." She's right, I didn't.

"Well, school was different back then. Besides, if you don't go to school then you won't get to eat the cookies I put in your lunch." He bribes her.

"Cookies!"

"Yep, cookies."

"Okay, I'll go to school for the cookies." She smiles. I dress her in a red plaid dress, white ruffled socks, and black flats. I do her hair in two braids, like I did on my first day of school. She looks a lot like I did, except much healthier and nicer than I ever did. My red dress back then was all dirty.

Peeta goes downstairs to finish making breakfast.

"I look so pretty, mommy!"

"Yes, you do. Are you ready to eat breakfast?"

"Yes! What are we having?"

"Pancakes, bacon, and orange juice."

"YAY! Why so special?"

"Because it's your first day of school."

"Oh. Do they give us food at school?" Willow asks.

"Yes. But some kids bring their own food. And in some classes the teachers give out snacks or treats on special occasions."

"If there's food, then I'll love school!"

"Okay." I giggle.

"Katniss! Willow! Breakfast is ready!" Peeta calls from the kitchen.

"Coming!" I call back. "Come on, Willow." I lead her downstairs, and then I go to get Rye out of his crib.

"Good morning, Rye." I greet him.

"Mowing, mama!" He shouts, jumping up and down in his crib. Rye has learned to speak a few words in the past year. He can say things like mama, papa, morning, or mowing as he says it, baba, ball, toy, and many more. Although he can speak lot's of words, he can't use them in sentences yet, so he usually just says one word to tell us what he wants.

"Mama! Out!" He shouts, telling me to get him out of his crib.

"I'm coming." I say, smiling. I grab him out of his crib, and carry him downstairs. I set him down in his highchair and give him some cut up pancakes and orange juice. He eats it, gladly.

"Yummy!" Rye shouts. "Yummy!"

"Thank you, Rye." Peeta thanks him. I start eating the pancakes Peeta set in front of me. Rye was right, they do taste amazing.

"These are really good, Peeta." I say.

"Thank you." He smiles. "Willow, how did you sleep last night?"

"I had a bad dream." She says, sadly.

"Why didn't you come and tell us?" I ask her.

"I don't know."

"Willow, whenever you have a bad dream, you can come tell us." Peeta tells her.

"Okay." She says. After a moment she adds, "Does mommy get bad dreams too?"

"Yes, mommy gets bad dreams." Peeta answers her.

"Is that why you always scream at night, mommy?"

"Yes, Willow, that's why I scream." I answer her, not making eye contact.

"What are your nightmares about?" This catches me off guard. Nightmares. Nightmares. Nightmares. That's all I can think about. But not just any nightmares. Nightmares about the Hunger Games, and President Snow. Nightmares about screaming children and Prim. Nightmares about Peeta, my mother, and my children. Nightmares. Nightmares. Nightmares. That's everything I see at night. Starving children. Dying parents. Blood. These are all the things that haunt my nights, but this is something I cannot tell my daughter. It would scare her, frighten her to death to know what my past was like. She will learn someday, but not today. I will not let her know, until she is ready.

"Katniss?" I hear, but all I see is darkness. I can't focus on anything but nightmares. I hear screams, it sounds like my own, but I can't be sure. Is this my imagination or am I really screaming? Is this even my scream? I hear my name being called over and over, but it seems as if it is a thousand miles away. Maybe all this is my imagination. Is nobody screaming? Is nobody calling my name? There are so many questions that I cannot answer, yet I try so hard to do so.

My daughter is calling for me, but I can't reach her. I can't reach anybody right now, not even Peeta. I'm in a trance and can't get out. I'm stuck. But I can't think about that, because I'm in my first games right now. There's Rue, dying. And there's Peeta by the river with a sword wound. Glimmer's death. Marvel's death. Cato's death. Suddenly, all that vanishes and I am somehow in my second games. I go throught pretty much my whole life, up until Prim gets blown up, then I am in my kitchen again.

"Mommy!" Willow is crying, and so is Rye. Willow jumps up on my lap and hugs me. "Mommy! What happened? You wouldn't talk to us for a whole two hours!"

"Sorry." I realize now that I have tears all over my face. "Willow, your late for school!"

"Yeah, well daddy wasn't going to leave you here all by yourself while you were like that."

"Okay, well let's get you to school then. Go get your shoes on."

As she leaves, I go to get Rye some shoes, but Peeta pulls me aside.

"Are you feeling okay?" He asks me.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I lie. The truth is, I'm not fine. I just experienced my whole life right before my eyes. Every terror and sorrow.

"You've never 'zoned out' for that long before." He says, sadly. "I was worried you weren't going to come back."

"I would always come back." I say, trying to cheer him up, but it doesn't work.

"Maybe we should take you to see a doctor about this. It seems like it's gotten worse than it was 15 years ago."

"Peeta, I'm fine, really. Your just worrying too much."

"Katniss you have 'zoned out' like that twice this month already. It's not normal."

"Can we just not talk about it? We have to get Willow to school." I say, slightly annoyed with him.

"Fine, but I'm making you a doctor's appointment." He says.

"If it will get you to shut up, then fine." I snap.

He rolls his eyes and goes upstairs.

I go back to getting Rye's shoes, and then place them on his feet.

"Willow, do you have all your things ready to go?" I ask.

"Yes!" She walks into the kitchen and she has her backpack on her back, and she looks ready to go.

"Alright, let's go." I say. "Peeta, come on! We're leaving." I say.

"Coming." He walks downstairs, with our camera in his hand. "Let's go."

As we make our way to the schoolhouse, all of hand in hand, Willow sings the meadow song. She learned all the words, because they are painted, by Peeta, on her wall. He painted it when we were making her nursery, and it turned out perfectly.

"Willow, are you excited?" Peeta asks, when she finishes her song.

"Yep. I wasn't so excited this morning, but when you told me about the food, I got excited." She smiles.

"That's good." Peeta says.

We get to the schoolhouse and Peeta takes a quick picture of all of us in front of the schoolhouse.

"Goodbye, Willow. Have a great day." I smile.

"Bye, mommy. Bye, daddy."

"Bye, sweet pea." Peeta smiles, giving her a hug and kiss. I do the same.

"Bye, daddy. Bye, Rye. Bye, mommy."

"Bye- bye, sissy." Rye says. Willow goes into the schoolhouse, while we go the opposite way to the house. Me and Peeta hold hands, while I hold Rye with one arm. Peete keeps eyeing me, and I can see the hint of worry in his eyes. Why is he making such a big deal out of the whole 'zoning out' thing? It's not like this hasn't happened before.

When we get home, we put Rye down for a nap. I go to the living room to sit down and I hear Peeta in the office, he's on the phone talking to the doctor. I can hear the conversation, slightly.

"She's been 'zoning out' a lot lately." I hear him say. "it's already happened twice this month and I'm getting worried. This morning she zoned out for two hours." He pauses. "Yes." Pauses again. "No she hasn't" Now I have no idea where this conversation is going, so I stop listening. A couple minutes later, Peeta comes to sit on the couch with me.

"I called the doctor."

"I heard." I mumble.

"Well, he said we can take you in next week."

"Terrific." I say, sarcastically.

"It's not that bad going to the doctors." Peeta tells me.

"Yeah, but what's the point of going if there's nothing wrong with me?"

"We don't know that there's nothing wrong with you. You could be really sick, and I don't want to take the chance of losing you."

"Your not going to lose me." I say. "Can't you just think positive? For me?"

"Okay." He snuggles closer to me and kisses my forehead. "But your still going to the doctor's."

"I know."

A few hours pass, and we just sit on the couch together. After Rye wakes up, it is already about time to pick up Willow, so we head out to do that.

When we get to the schoolhouse Willow is already outside waiting for us, with two other girls beside, one girl has black hair and dark skin, while the other girl has similar dark hair, but lighter skin. When she sees us, she runs in our direction and jumps in Peeta's arms, because I am carrying Rye.

"Hey, Willow." Peeta greets. "How was your first day of school?"

"It was great." She smiles. "We played at the playground, and we colored, and the teacher brought cupcakes for everybody! At lunch I made two new friends named Nila and Alicia! They are so much fun! We played at the playground together. It was a game where we were all wolves and we would chase these other people who were being bunnies. And then, Nila and Alicia both waited with me until you guys got here."

"Sounds like you had a lot of fun." I say.

"I did!" She beams. "My teacher's name is Mrs. Hawthorne, and she's real neat." Hawthorne? Could that possibly be Gale's little sister, who is now in her early 20's.

"Oh, do you know her first name?" I ask.

"Yes! She said it was Posy." She exclaims. It is Gale's little sister. I didn't know she became a teacher. Good for her.

Later that night we put the kids to bed, and then Peeta and I get in bed ourselves.

"Goodnight, Katniss." Peeta says.

"Goodnight, Peeta."

 **A/N: Hope that chapter wasn't too boring. Just a little family chapter.**

 **Anyways, hope you liked it, I had fun writing it, like I do with all my chapters, because I love writing.**

 **Chapter 26 will be up ASAP.**

 **DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

 **Bye!**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Hello!**

 **Special shout out to everlark2004! Check out her stories, they're awesome!**

 **I'll make a shout out list at the end of this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: Hunger Games do not belong to me.**

 **Chapter 26**

"We aren't sure of your condition." The doctor told Peeta and I, the day of my appointment. His name is Dr. Fenning. "She could be acting this way because of all the trauma from the games and war. She has experienced a lot in the past several years."

"Is there anything we can do to stop it?" Peeta asks.

"We're not sure." The doctor told us. "We do have medication for this type of thing, but it has not been proven to work. We recommend the medication and therapy, to help with Katniss' condition."

"What kind of therapy?" I ask.

"Therapy that will help your mind heal. But, again, we are not sure it will work."

"If it isn't healed, can it be dangerous?" Peeta asks.

"I truly wish I could answer that. But we don't see very many cases like this, so it is hard to tell." Dr. Fenning said. "But, we have the medication handy, we could give it to you right now, if you like."

"Yes, please." Peeta says.

"Katniss, I'll get in touch with a therapist from the Capitol, somekne who is willing to come down here to help you."

"Thank you, Dr. Fenning."

…...

A week later, my new therapist, Dr. Jay, comes to our house, to start the therapy. I don't feel like I really need it. Zoning out for an hour or two isn't as bad as it sounds. Although it scares the living life out of Willow, Rye, and Peeta.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Mellark." Dr. Jay greets us. "As you know, my name is Dr. Jay."

"Hello, Dr. Jay. Please, come in." I greet him inside.

"Thank." He says. I tell him to sit on the couch while I get him some tea. Peeta gets acquainted with Dr. Jay.

"Here is some tea." I say, as I give Dr. Jay and Peeta their tea.

"Thank you very much, Mrs. Mellark." He says. "Well then, let's get started, shall we? I'll just ask you a few questions, and you can answer them as best you can. First question, when did this all start?"

Dr. Jay asked a few more questions, as we try our best to answer them.

"So," Dr. Jay says. "It appears that your episodes, as I'll call them, only happen when they are triggered, sort of like with Peeta's tracker jacker venom. Now, what I want to figure out, is what triggers these episodes."

"She seems to zone out whenever we get too in depth with the games and the war." Peeta answers for me.

"Now, Katniss." Dr. Jay says. "Do you see anything when you are zoned out?"

"Y-yes. I am usually see darkness, and then it changes. Usually, it'll be my whole life, starting at the first games, and I'll see all the bad things that has happened in my life. It's never gone farther than Prim's death."

"So, it's is from the trauma of the games and war. It makes sense. It's kind of like what happened to Gale Hawthorne after the war, his mind just lost it. Your mind is similar, but your not going crazy, but it can probably be cured, although it will take a long time to help this kind of case." Dr. Jay says.

"How long do you think it will take?" Peeta asks.

"Longer than we want it to, I'd say about twenty to thirty years before her mind is fully healed."

…...

That night, I call Gale for the weekly check up call, as part of his treatment so he can be cured.

"Hey, Gale." I say into the phone.

"Hey, Katniss." He's been getting a lot better, he's my friend again, and we make good conversation. "I have some good news!"

"What is it?" I ask.

"They told me I've healed enough to move out of the asylum."

"Gale, that's great!" I gasp. He's been in the asylum for about 4 months now. To be honest, he's healing much faster than I thought he would.

"Yeah. I'll be moving back to District 2 next month, but I'm going to spend the first month in the Capitol."

"Well, I'm proud of you."

"So, what have you been up to? Have you gone hunting at all?"

"I haven't been hunting much lately." I don't hunt as much anymore, because I zone out a lot in the woods, although, some days I have to go out for a little bit.

"Oh. So what have you been doing?"

"Just taking care of the kids. Willow started school, so she's not home as much anymore."

"Well, good for her."

I hear Rye start crying.

"Oh, I have to go, Gale. Bye."

"Bye."

 **A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, but I'm getting bored of this story and have little ideas.**

 **Got any suggestions? Let me know, I'd love to hear from you.**

 **I might end this story soon, because I really want to start on something new. Like the sequel or something. So let me know if I should make this a longer story, or stop it in a few chapters and start the sequel.**

 **Shout-outs go to:**

 **everlark2004**

 **morningstar115**

 **budderlovers131**

 **pistonsfan75**

 **MorningRose19**

 **AND**

 **BellaLovesNutella**

 **Thank you to all these people who have reviewed on my story.**

 **If you want a shout-out then review. It's not too hard to write a few words.**

 **Have a great day! BYE!**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Hello!**

 **I regret to inform you, but I will not be making a sequel to this story.**

 **This story has had so many great readers and reviewers and I don't want to make my story bad by making it longer than it should.**

 **Plus, I have no idea what the sequel would be about.**

 **Anyways, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: You know the drill.**

 **Chapter 27**

A few months after my phone call with Gale, there is a knock at our front door. I was doing the dishes when I heard it.

"Coming!" I yell. Peeta had gone to work a few hours ago, Willow is at school, and Rye is taking a nap. So, I'm pretty much alone other than Rye being here.

I open the door and I can't believe my eyes. It's Gale!

"Gale! What are you doing here?" I ask.

"I wanted to drop in and see your family. You've never introduced me to your kids." He smiles.

"Okay, well, Peeta is at work and Willow is at school, but Rye is home. Come on in." I gesture for him to sit on the couch and he does so. "I'll go see if Rye is up from his nap." I say, as I go upstairs into Rye's room. I find him standing up in bed, waiting for me to take him out.

"Mommy! Mo want out! Me want out!" Over the past few months, Rye has learned to speak more fluently, like fuller sentences.

"I'm coming." I say. "There's someone here who wants to see you, Rye."

"Really? Who"

"He's an old friend of mine."

"How old?" He asks, seeming disgusted.

"Old enough for you to keep your mouth shut about how old he is." I say.

"Okay." I take him downstairs and see Gale still sitting on the couch.

"Hey." He smiles at Rye. "What's your name?"

"Me Rye!" Rye cheers.

"Nice to meet you, Rye." Gale says. "I'm Gale. How old are you?"

Rye puts up one finger, to show Gale that he is one year old.

"Oh, wow. Your getting so big."

Rye smiles at this. "Yeah! I big boy now!" We all go to sit on the couch for a while and talk. Suddenly, Gale brings up the topic about war, and my mind goes numb. I can't hear anything that's going on around me, and all I see is darkness. I suddenly start hearing faint voices, that seem a thousand miles away.

"What happened to her? Will she be okay?"

"Mommy does this, we just gotta call daddy."

The voices disappear and I see my whole life flash before my eyes. The games. The war. The nightmares. Nothing seems to go away, and instead of stopping at Prim's death, it keeps going. Then my whole life starts over again. It's like a movie that keeps playing. It won't stop. This is a movie I do not want to see. It's my life from the past. I hated my past.

I'm brought back by Peeta's touch.

"Katniss? Are you okay?" Peeta asks. I see that it's dark outside, so I was zoned out longer than usual.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Where did Gale go?" I ask.

"He's playing with the kids." He says. "Katniss, you've been zoned out for five whole hours. That's the longest you've ever been out! Maybe the medication the doctor gave you isn't working."

"Of course it's working! That was the first one in weeks. I'm fine, Peeta, honestly."

"Okay, I just worry about you." His eyebrows are creased in worry.

"Well, stop worrying about me. It's not healthy for you."

Gale comes downstairs, carrying Rye and holding Willow's hand.

"Your guy's kids are so much fun." He smiles, but still has that serious look on his face, that's always there.

"Yeah, they are fun when they're not being naughty." I laugh. Willow gets an innocent look on her face, like she's never done anything bad in her life.

"Mommy!" Willow beams. "Mr. Gale taught me how to make a snare with the strings I have in my room! Now I can caught bunnies just like you mommy!"

"That was very nice of him, did you say thank you, Willow?"

"Thank you, Mr. Gale." She smiles. Where on earth did she come up with Mr. Gale? That sounds like a name for a gentleman, and Gale is anything but a gentleman. Not to be rude or anything, it's just that he's more of a serious type. He always has been.

"Alright, kids, it's getting late. Let's get you guys up to bed." Peeta says.

"But daddy..." Willow whines.

"No buts. Come on." Peeta says back.

"Do I need to go sleepy?" Rye asks.

"Yes, Rye, you too."

"But I don't have school." He pouts.

"Little boys need their sleep just as much as big girls do." Peeta says.

"Okay." They both pout.

"I'd better get going too." Gale says. "I've got to caught the next train to District 2. You guys take care. I'll make sure to visit as much as possible, okay?"

"You can visit whenever you'd like, Gale. Bye."

"Bye."

…...

Later that night, Peeta and I are about to fall asleep, until he asks me something.

"You love me, Katniss. Real or not real?"

Without hesitation, I answer, "real."

 **A/N: Well that is the end of the story!**

 **But don't worry, I will be posting the epilogue soon.**

 **Hope y'all enjoyed reading this story as much as I had fun writing it. And I am so sad to end it, but this story keeps getting harder and harder to write.**

 **There will be no sequel to this story, I know I've been saying there will be a sequel, but I've decided it's best to leave it off here.**

 **I will be updated 'The Boy with the Bread' soon, and that will be my next priority.**

 **Stay tuned for the epilogue.**

 **BYE!**


	28. Chapter 28: Epilogue

**A/N: NOOOOOO!**

 **The story has come to an end, and I am SO sad. :(**

 **Just wanted to tell you, thank you for all the lovely reviews and all my supporters for this story. You guys mean everything to me, and I hope you can continue the same support in my other stories, like you did this one.**

 **Now, without further a-do, lets bring this story to a wrap!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games. All rights go to Suzanne Collins.**

 **Epilogue**

I watch my children play in the meadow. The sad thing is, they don't know they play on a graveyard. Their sweet, innocent faces don't know the evil of the past. The girl knows a about the games, and that Peeta and I played a role in them. The boy will know soon.

Willow, being only 6, has learned a little about the games. Rye, now an innocent, silly 4 year old, has only just begun school, and will know of the horrors in just 2 years.

I dread the day we must confront to our children the true nightmares we suffer from. Why they came. Why they will never go away. But I have taught them a game. Whenever I have nightmares, I think of all the good things I've seen someone do. It gets a little tedious after all these years, but there are worse games to play.

Years later, Willow is just turning 12, and Rye 10. Peeta and I feel that this is the time to tell them of the nightmares. We do so one morning, of course, there are many questions they ask us. _Why were you the Mockingjay? Why was President Snow so evil? Did you really volunteer for your sister?_ I expected to get a reaction from them like, _Why would you kill so many innocent people?_ But instead, they saw us as brave and fearless. They saw us as the hero's of Panem.

Gale fully heals, and gets marries to a girl in the Capitol. You'll never guess who that girl is, Carrie. Him and Carrie move to District 2 and have 2 kids named Emily and Wesley.

Peeta and I get older, and so do Willow and Rye. Willow, now 20, has finally tied the knot with her boyfriend, Ramen. Soon, they will be moving in together. Rye, 18, has a girlfriend, Pollen, who he plans on marrying.

Willow moves out, then Rye. Peeta and I live alone again. Just two old, scarred people. Haymitch had died years ago from kidney failure, his funeral was held in the meadow, where he was buried under a willow tree.

Two years after Willow moves out, she decided to have a baby of her own. When I asked her the name she replied,

"Lily Rue Mellark."

Rye's wife gives birth to a little baby boy. Rye could already see him hunting in the woods, and being his pride and joy. The boy was named, Aiden Thresh Mellark.

16 short years later, Peeta and I grow old together, like we've been planning since we got married. We lost so many people along the way. My mother, who died peacefully in her sleep. Effie, who died of old age. Pollen, Rye's wife of 15 years, who died after giving birth to her third child. Willow's second daughter, Amanda. And so many more.

The past may be behind us, but the nightmares still haunt us. A few years ago, Peeta had his first flashback in over 30 years. He had broken my hand, since I was old and fragile. Peeta had never felt worse.

I still get those episodes. The therapy didn't help much, the episodes only got worse over the years. The longest one lasted five days, in which I was hospitalized, so I'll be getting the proper medications.

One day, I had a really bad episode. But this episode, I never woke up from. I was trapped in a never ending nightmare.

 **No one's POV**

Katniss had been stuck in a never ending nightmare, so after 2 months of her being zoned out, the doctors put her to sleep. It had crushed Peeta that Katniss died at the age of 69. He was planning on her living a longer life, with him. Although her life was very long, she had lived her life to the fullest.

Katniss' funeral was held in the meadow, in the same spot Haymitch's funeral was. She was buried right next to Haymitch Abernathy, underneath the willow tree. Her gravestone was covered with flowers, as everyone sang 'The Meadow Song' for the girl on fire, whose spark had finally burnt out.

Years after Katniss' death, Peeta joins her. He had died from old age, unlike Katniss. Peeta's funeral was held in the same spot. He was buried right next to his wife, with his gravestone covered in flowers too. Willow and Rye had placed a piece of nut and raisin bread, the same kind Peeta threw to Katniss that one day many years ago, right in between their mother and father's grave. This was a reminder that not even death can part these two star-crossed lovers.

Willow, Rye, and their families spend as much time with each other as possible. Their parents death had taught them that you only get one family, so make it last while you can.

Willow had gotten nightmares of her parents, after they had passed. So, she started doing the game her mother taught her. She reminds herself of all the good things she's seen someone do. It helps, but it did get a little tedious after all those years. But just like her mother told her, _there are much worse games to play._

The End.

 **A/N: OMG, I'm crying. Why did it have to end! WHY!**

 **I know it is sad, but I am proud of this chapter, and I hope you guys don't start crying like I am.**

 **Review and tell me what you thought of my story. I'm still crying.**

 **Also, tell me if I made you cry.**

 **Bye. :( I'm still crying.**


	29. Author's Note

A/N: Hey y'all!

Quick author's note, and important!

Really quickly wanted to thank everybody who have supported this story, I love all you guys.

Okay, now, I created a poll to see what you guys thought I should name my new fanfiction, so you guys should check it out.

I'll really appreciate seeing your vote.

Also, I wanted to do one last shout-out, so if you do want one, just review and tell me what you thought of my story.

Have a great day.

BYE!


	30. Shout-outs

The shout-out list is here, this will kind of be like an award ceremony, because there are certain sections of shout-outs, and you may get more than one shout-out! So, think of this like the Oscars!

Shout-outs:

Most people to review:

Morningstar115

pistonsfan75

everlark2004

budderlovers131

featherbunny

Most supportive when I was feeling down:

morningstar115

everlark2004

Pandagaming321

32sheshe

Hailey

Guest (March 6)

All my reviewers:

everlark2004

RageHer0

featherbunny

Guest (March 6)

morningstar115

Guest (March 6- But not the same as last one)

budderlovers131

Rather sunny

nandy7781

Katniss

Guest (February 27)

Guest (February 28)

Guest (February 28)

Pandagaming321

pistonsfan75

Guest (March 9)

Guest (March 9)

Hailey

32sheshe

lum3884

MorningRose19

Guest (March 24)

BellaLovesNutella

ArcticWolf77

johndz13

Nannette

Matildatay02

Thank you to all of you who reviewed, and don't ask how long it took to write all this.

By the way, if your wondering why your name is at the bottom, it's because I started from the beginning of my reviewers list and went from there.

Y'all have a nice day! Love ya!


End file.
